Never Again
by Sixx.A.M2016
Summary: Derek's younger sister Selena was with him through everything. What happens when she finds out that her boyfriend Scott cheated on her? Or when Beacon Hills gets a few new members to the community who just bring a world of problems for the teenagers of Beacon Hills? Can they stop them? Will update when possible. Rated T for swearing. Rating may change. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. I'm planning on writing new chapters every few days. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Never Again**

"Come on Cece." My best friend Stiles put his hand on my shoulder. I was unresponsive, just like I had been for the past two weeks. I usually am pretty quiet, but this was off the charts silence. Usually, I'd talk to Stiles about anything that's on my mind. Not now though. My usually straight black hair was now a mess of curls, my green eyes had dark shadows under them from sleep deprivation, and my normally olive skin had become pale. The only time anyone would be able to hear me speak, well it's more like screaming mixed with sobbing, was when I slept or when my older brother hugged me. That was the only time that my mask of silence was broken. In all of my classes where I sat next to my boyfriend, I had requested to switch seats with someone else, anyone.

"Cece." My brother Derek says and takes Stiles spot, wrapping his arms around me and the waterfall came rushing down from my eyes.

"Was I not good enough?" I sobbed. I had just found out that my boyfriend Scott had cheated on me more than 20 times with his ex-girlfriend, claiming he was at a study session with Stiles.

"You were great to him Cece. Shh. I'm here." He says and rubbed my back soothingly. If I knew my brother, and I think I know him pretty damn well, he was debating whether to kill Scot or not. My voice was quiet enough that only Derek heard me.

"Don't kill him. He's not worth it."

"Yes he is worth it. He hurt my little sister." Derek growls. With that, my eyelids started to droop. With Derek rubbing my back like mom and dad used to do and the sound of his heartbeat, I couldn't help but fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom and once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Stiles was sitting in my computer chair. I hurled something on the floor at him. I think it was my copy of The Merchant of Venice, but all I know is that it hit him in the head and he woke up and looked right at me.

"Hey Cece, you're up." He said with a smile and walked over to sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks and tilted his head to the side a little.

"I guess. That piece of shit isn't worth anymore tears." I growled and flipped on my light. A little light flipped on over my head. I'd fight fire with fire. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

"Stiles, you should get back before your dad gets worried. I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile when he started to protest.

"Call me if you need anything." He says and grabs his backpack.

"I will. I'll see you at school." I said and walked him out to his Jeep. A devious smile came over my face and I searched through my cell phone and debated who would and could help me out. It came down to two guys and it was a pain in the ass to decide who. Finally, I dialed Isaac's number. When he picked up the phone, I could practically hear the smile.

"Selena, Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But I wanted to tell you that if something seems weird tomorrow, not to worry because it's just an act."

"You're going to make him jealous?" He chuckled.

"Yep." I smile and he laughed over the other end.

"Can't I be a part of it?" He asked with a mock hurt tone.

"No, it won't be as effective." I smile and hang up and went to my computer, and going right to Facebook. He was online. This was going to be a blast. I sent a message to the one person Scott hated the most on this planet, Jackson Whittemore.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much for Jackson to agree to my plan. Just to make Derek happy that Scott was going to suffer, even just a little, I told him my plan. Derek smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"I'm looking right at the she devil." He chuckled.

"If you want to take this into a religious aspect, Lucifer was one of the most beautiful angels in heaven. So thank you." I said with my usual smartass comment. He pulled me into a hug and spoke again.

"Good to have you back Cece. So if Jackson drops you off, I can't rip his head off." He joked.

"No you can't." I laughed and grabbed my car keys from the counter and my backpack from behind the front door. A small smile came over my face when I saw a silver Porsche parked in my driveway.

"Thought we should piss him off more."

"Lydia okay with this?" I asked. Renting my best friend's boyfriend wasn't that high on my bucket list.

"Yeah she said that Scott deserves torture." He laughed and opened the passenger door. We had our plan ready to go when we pulled into the high school parking lot. Jackson dropped me off towards the back of the parking lot and waited for me to text him when I was halfway across the parking lot, so by the time I got to the front, he'd be in view of everybody and our plan would be set in motion. Ah! This was perfect! Scott was standing with Stiles by Stiles' Jeep. When I felt a set of strong arms pull me, my eyes moved to Scott and then back to Jackson as he pulled me into a kiss. My hands meshed into his hair as I leaned back a little, and when the kiss was over, Jackson had his arm wrapped around my hips. I looked at Scott from the corner of my eye and he was fuming with anger. Stiles just looked surprised as hell, but his face showed that he knew this was an act. He knew me too well to believe otherwise.

**Stiles POV**

"I thought she didn't like him." Scott hissed when he saw Jackson was making out with Selena.

"I guess that changed. And what do you care, you cheated on her. At least she had the decency to wait a little while." I hissed back at my best friend. Scott and I may be close, but a lot of times, he had his head up his ass. I saw Selena look back at Scott in the corner of her eye and right then I knew exactly what she was doing. Selena was big on getting even, and that was exactly what she was doing. And ever since he cheated on the girl that was almost like a sister to me, I had begun to hate him. Even more so when Selena would scream and cry about her not being good enough. Scott doesn't know how lucky he is that Selena's parents weren't here. He would have been sliced and diced the night she went missing for a while and Derek found her crying in the woods.

"It was a mistake!" Scott protested and I rolled my eyes.

"Really, if it was once, I could see it being an accident. But over twenty, that was just straight up bullshit." I hissed and walked to Selena's locker where she and Jackson were having another make out session. Scott must've been behind me. Selena's hands slid down Jackson's stomach and she had her sweet smile on her face. That, I knew, was thrown in at the last minute. Jackson leaned down to whisper something in her ear and she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Once Jackson left, she had this dreamy smile on her face. It was the same smile she had whenever Scott used to kiss her. Oh, I knew she was enjoying this so much. She was enjoying this about as much as a little kid enjoyed going to Chuck E. Cheese.

"So when did you start liking Jackson?" Scott asked her and she gave him a small smile. That just put the icing on the cake.

"A little while actually. But I had dead weight on me for a while and I just got rid of it." She smirked and slammed her locker shut. He deserved the dead weight remark. She walked off, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

"What the fuck?!" Scott growled and punched a locker. It stung. Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**This chapter is for whalegonetoheaven and TheResurrectionist. Thank you guys for your great reviews. Remember guys, you guys decide where this story goes!**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 of Never Again!**

**Scott POV**

Did I really screw up this bad so that she ran into Jackson's arms? Jackson's arms! Couldn't it have been anyone else's arms but his? The two were making out in front of her locker and she slid her hand on his stomach and I felt a lump rise in her throat. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear and she giggled at whatever he said. I could've known what he said, but I was too pissed. She gave him a quick on the lips before he left and the look on Selena's face made me tremble. She had the same dreamy smile plastered on her face that she used to have when I would kiss her.

"So when did you start liking Jackson?" I asked, this was just getting under my skin way too much. Selena grabbed her stuff from her locker and looked back at me with that dazed smile still glued on her lips.

"A little while actually. But I had dead weight on me for a while and I just got rid of it." She said and slammed her locker shut. Damn! That stung more than an arrow to the thigh. Then she walked off, her heels clicking, acting as if she didn't care that I had a hole in my chest where my heart should be. Stiles looked back at me and walked off. Why am I the bad guy!? If I was such a bad guy, Derek would've long since killed me. If she wanted to play dirty, I could play dirty right back.

**Selena POV**

I walked with Stiles to Chemistry, where I sat next to a now very wide eyed Isaac.

"I see what you meant about that I wouldn't be as effective. Scott is fuming." Isaac chuckled and looked me in the eyes when I sat down.

"He deserves everything he's getting though. He hurt a beautiful woman in the worst way imaginable." Isaac says with a small smile. Maybe in a while, his comment wouldn't hurt. I kept my voice upbeat.

"Not helping Isaac." I say and pay attention to Mr. Clarks. This class was probably one of the easiest ones for me.

"I'm sorry Selena. Maybe when you get your revenge, then." Isaac trails off.

"Then what?"

"Ms. Hale, would you like to tell me the most basic compound is?" Mr. Clarks asks.

"Hydrogen." I answer.

"At least you were paying attention. But, if you would like to speak with Mr. Lahey, please do so after my class. I looked back down at my notebook. I smiled at Isaac, knowing that he cared a lot about me. Through this whole thing, Isaac would call me and come over to the two bedroom apartment that my brother and I recently rented. Once the class was over, Scott was waiting outside the class, his arms crossed over his chest. When he saw me, his eyes made him look like he was going to cry. It made a tugging feeling in my chest, but the nausea overpowered it.

"Cece. Can we talk?" He asked and I felt my face change.

"My name's Selena. Use it. What the hell do you want to talk about? You've got five seconds."

"About what happened with the whole Allison thing."

"Three." I said, my tone was felt and as cold as ice.

"It was all a huge mistake. I've always loved you Cece." Scott gave me the puppy eyes. Normally, I would've melted. But, my face stayed the hard mask it was.

"A mistake huh? What do you call an empty box of condoms huh? I call it being a dirty pig." I said and smacked him across the face. Isaac stood in front of me and Jackson came to stand next to Isaac.

"Leave McCall. You deserved that." Jackson growled.

"Since when do you care about her?" Scott snarled and got in Jackson's face.

"Since you left her bleeding. I had to pick up the pieces." Jackson growled back. He had to play the part of concerned new boyfriend.

"Cece, I know you don't like him." Scott turned to me.

"My name's Selena, use it McCall." I hissed and walked off, Isaac and Jackson on my flanks. Once we were away from Scott, Jackson turned to me, his face showing sincere concern.

"Selena, you okay?" he asked and leaned down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe he has the balls to say he loved me and that cheating on me was a mistake!" I hissed and I felt my eyes burning with oncoming tears.

"Hey, Hey, Selena. Don't cry, please." Jackson says and hugs me. My hands were still wrapped in my chest when he hugged me. What the… Scott was gone and he was still acting like he was there to pick up the pieces of Selena Hale. I hadn't noticed, but Isaac had left. Then life threw me a curveball when Jackson put a finger under my chin and pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't like the kisses from the rest of the day. This one was sincere. I couldn't do this. Jackson was Lydia's boyfriend. Mine had betrayed me. I couldn't betray my best friend like this.

"Jackson. No. That was different. I can't do this to Lydia. I can't hurt her like this. You can still go along with this act until he gets what he deserves. Then we act like we're breaking up." I whispered and put my fist on his chest. Jackson nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked into the busy hallway, right in time to see Scott and his whore.

"Scotty, dear, put your bitch on a leash please." I snarled as we walked past them. Allison gave me the look of death and I shot it right back at her. Jackson pulled me out to his car before I ripped off that skank's head with my bare hands. We dropped Lydia off at home first.

"Call me later missy. I want to hear about how badly Scott suffered. It's good to have my best friend back Cece."

"Alright Li. And it's good to be back." I say and Jackson drove off to my apartment. My porch light was on and I could see Derek waiting on the porch. He had a smile on his face when I got out of Jackson's car.

"Cece, how did it go?"

"He fell right for it. He thinks me and Jackson are a thing." I said with a smile and I went inside to do my homework. I started with Geometry then made my way to the easier assignments. In about a half hour, my homework was done and I was texting Lydia. She told me that Jackson was throwing a party next Monday. She offered to take me shopping on Saturday and I told her that she go nuts with it. Where Lydia had the girly girl style, I had more of the chic biker girl style. People told me that I looked like a green eyed version of Christina Perri, but I had no problem with wearing heels and skirts. Before Derek got home, I started to feel exaughsted and I went to get ready for bed. When I finally gave into sleep, I wanted to wake right back up, but my body was being a bitch and forced me to live through this nightmare. My mind had decided to torment me with images of Scott and me, when I was happy. Scott had his arms around me tightly and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Allison." He smiled and I pushed him away. Then I was jolted awake from my brother.

"Cece! Look at me!" He said while still shaking and I gave out a soft whimper and I leaned into my brother and let the tears fall.

"I'll kill Scott." Derek hissed. He knew the cause of my nightmares, and when looked up, I saw him outside my window. I looked at Scott, knowing he could see me perfectly. He should know what pain he caused me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Teen Wolf**

**This story is for my Beta! You rock!**

**I wanted to start this to where you guys can listen to the songs I did while writing this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 4 of Never Again. Enjoy!**

**Kick in the Teeth: Papa Roach**

**U+Ur Hand- P!nk**

**Scott POV**

I had to talk to Selena. I hated the way I left her at the school. I know I screwed up, but that didn't change the fact that I still loved her. I heard her screams and Derek's voice trying to wake her up. I walked over to her window, to see if she was ok. Derek was sitting next to her and she was shaking and screaming.

"Scotty!" She screamed and a breath hitched in my throat. Did I just hear her right? She said Scotty right?

"Cece! Look at me!" Derek screamed and started shaking her harder. That was when her emerald eyes finally opened and, with a soft whimper, she leaned into Derek's arms as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll kill Scott." He hissed to himself.

_Go ahead Derek._ I thought and Selena's eyes met mine. I took a step back. Her hair was a mess of black curls and eyes were tear stained and red rimmed. She let out another sob and leaned back into Derek's chest. Derek followed her gaze and his emerald eyes were full of anger.

"Erica. Calm Cece down. I've got business to deal with right now." Derek growled, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Oh shit_! I thought and ran as fast as my legs would take me. Derek grabbed me by my neck and turned me back in the direction of the house.

"So now you see what _you_ caused?" Derek snarled. If there was one thing he cared about, it will always be his family.

"And that's Selena on a good day." Derek growled and tossed me against a tree. I had to tell Selena everything. She deserved that from me. It killed me to hurt her like that.

**Selena POV**

When I woke up, I remembered my dream all too well. It was memories of when I went to Scott's house, the day that his mom busted him out in his dirty little game.

[Flashback]

I fixed my makeup before I went into Scott's house. I had left my stuff for the project Isaac and I were working on here last night when I came for dinner and to hang out with Stiles and Scott. When I knocked on the door, I was faced with a very pissed off looking Melissa McCall.

"Hey, Ms. McCall. Is Scott home?" I asked. Why not hang out with my boyfriend while I'm here.

"He's over at Stiles' house. Selena. You seem like a very good girl. I've heard and seen that you are very mature and very sweet. So, would you like to explain why I found these," She held up an empty box of condoms "In my son's room?" She asked and gave me this look that would've scared me shitless if I gave Scott my V Card.

"Ms. McCall. I'm still a virgin." I finally was able to choke out and the older woman's face turned apologetic. Then the shock hit me like a tidal wave. My boyfriend cheated on me. I glanced at the box, to see just how many times. The box held 25 condoms. Dear God! What the hell did I do?

"Oh my God, I'm sorry sweetie. Come here." She says and pulls my shaking body into a motherly hug. The sobs broke through and Ms. McCall was doing her best to get my mind off of our new discovery. It didn't take Scott long to get home and his eyes widened when he saw me and he walked towards me and tried to kiss my cheek, but I simply moved out of the way.

"Have a nice life." I mumbled when I got up and grabbed my purse.

"Thank you Ms. McCall. And Scott, I don't ever want to see you." I could feel the tears stream down my face as I walked into the car and into my car, where I called Derek and told him to come pick me up and that I needed Isaac to drive my car back.

[End of Flashback]

It took everything, and I mean _everything_, to get out of bed and go through another day of school. To not get into a fight with Allison for fucking my boyfriend. I heard my best friend's voice just before he opened my door.

"Hey Selena. You look like you had absolutely no sleep. Here, I got you some Dunkin Doughnuts." Stiles says with a small smile and hands me the bag of doughnuts and coffee.

"Decaf with four creams and seven sugars." He says when I looked back up at him, then smiled at the cup of coffee.

"Sprinkled vanilla and chocolate frosted doughnuts. Is it that bad?" I asked with a playful smile. It took a lot just to put that on.

"Stop faking and eat." Stiles laughed and sat in my computer chair while I ate the doughnuts like I was a bird and gulped down the coffee. Stiles stood up and walked to my closet.

"You need to get dressed." His nose crinkled when I stood up to stand next to him.

"No, take that back. You need a shower." He says and plugs his nose jokingly and pushes me lightly towards my bathroom. After twenty minutes, I was showered and my teeth were brushed. I stood in my white robe that went just past my knees, and tried to manually dry my hair as much as I could. To avoid water getting all over my clothes, I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and walked to my closet. I bit my bottom lip in concentration. I really didn't want to wear heels, but acting like Jackson's new girl toy had its consequences. I internally shot myself in the foot as I grabbed the black stilettoes that Lydia gave me for my last birthday and the white sundress that had black and pink designs of flowers abstractly on it.

"Okay. I can see acting like Jackson's new toy is making you happy because it's pissing off Scott. But why Jackson though? I'm curious why you didn't talk to any of your other friends to do this favor."

"Stiles. Who does Scott hate the most on this Earth?" I asked. My tone sounded like I was telling a five year old something for the hundredth time.

"Jackson." Stiles responded with recognition.

"Exactly. I'm just giving Scott the war he asked for when he slept with Allison more than 20 times." I could feel the side of my mouth pull back into a small sneer.

"Okay. Do you want me to give you a ride? Since you are in no condition to drive." Stiles asked starting his usual rambling, and that gave me a small smile at the normality.

"Yeah. Come on. I've got to meet Danny early anyways for help in Geometry." I say and grab my backpack and headed downstairs with Stiles following me.

"See ya after school Der!" I give him a small hug before walking towards the door and to Stiles' Jeep. Before I walked outside, however, I heard Derek tell Stiles to keep an eye on me. I knew it took every ounce of him not to rip Scott's throat out with his teeth. I took comfort in the fact that, through everything, I always had my brother to catch me when I fall. I just hoped I didn't fall when I claimed that I could stand on my own two feet.

* * *

Once we pulled in the school parking lot, Scott was waiting in the spot next to Siles' Jeep. My lips curled into a sneer and I hugged my best friend of almost seventeen years.

"See ya Stiles." I say and get out of the car. I had to avoid looking at the person on the dirt bike. The sneer deepened as I mentally slapped myself for thinking about the joyrides we used to go on. I walked straight into school and felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. When I made my way to the school library, I smiled a little to see my best gay friend sitting in front of a computer, his eyebrows were furrowed and I sat in the seat next to him.

"What are you staring at?" I asked and looked at the computer. It was the online assignment for Chemistry.

"Oh, that's easy. It's H2O2." I say and point to the computer screen. What can I say, I have a gift for Chemistry, but if you give me anything but hereditary stuff in Biology, I will completely bomb it.

"Holy crap!" Danny mumbled when he put in the formula I told him and when it said it was right.

"What can I say?" I gave him a smug smile.

"Now that you helped me with Chemistry, you need help with Geometry." Danny says and clears his Chemistry stuff off of the small table. I pulled out the homework and the textbook. My smug smile was completely wiped off of my face, and left with a confused look in my green eyes. Danny laughed and started to try and explain what the homework was asking and how I would find the answer. By the time the bell rung, I faintly understood the homework. But I understood enough to pass a pop quiz. Knock on wood!

"Thanks Danny!" I say and give him a one armed hug.

"Come by my place and I can help you with Chemistry and you can finish helping me with this crap." I say and touch the Geometry book. That earned me a laugh.

"Okay. I've got a date at seven." He tells me and we walked towards the Chemistry room.

"With who?" I asked, excitement rolling off my tongue.

"One of the new guys."

"The twins?" I asked. I had seen the twins walking in yesterday.

"Yeah. Ethan and I are going to go watch a movie." Danny said with a small smile.

"Well, good luck." I said with a smile and walked to my seat, where Isaac was already waiting for me.

"You look a lot better than yesterday." Isaac says with a smile, and I returned it.

"Thanks." I said before Mr. Clarks cleared his throat. I immediately got my notebook. I had quickly learned that most of the notes a person needed was actually what he said in the beginning of class. I worked hard to keep my A in Chemistry. When class ended, I was walking with Danny and Isaac. I was laughing about a comment Danny made when my face immediately changed. Oh this bitch was lucky I wasn't a werewolf. But what dearest Allison Argent seemed to forget was that I have been training to fight against hunters since I was young. Dearest Allison was about to learn her lesson. Behind me, I felt two sets of strong sets of strong arms, but I quickly maneuvered out of their reach and walked towards the Brunette making out with my ex. A smile that reminded me of Sweeny Todd spread across my face as I locked my eyes on my target. The corners of my vision was starting to turn red.

"Oh shit!" Danny says behind me. This time, Danny and Isaac had a hand.

"No Cece. She isn't worth it."

"Yes she is. Scott will get what's coming to him. Right now, Allison Argent is going to pay the price of messing with a Hale." I growled to my best friend and walked towards the smiling blonde. The huntress was horrible! This is what is hunting nowadays. If I were a werewolf, I would be more scared of Gerard or Chris Argent. Allison is a disgrace! I finally got to the girl and I grabbed her shoulder so she could see me.

My fist pulled back and snapped forward, connecting with Allison's nose. A smile spread across my face as I continued to punch the girl. Scott tried to grab my waist and pull me off.

"Big mistake Scotty." I said and turned around, landing a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Man, I absolutely love heels! Then I turned back to Allison, who had those few seconds to get up. I stood back in my fighting stance and Allison got a hit on me. My head snapped back and I could feel blood trickling down my nose. I clothes pinned her and straddled her, landing punches on her face.

"Hale!" Coach Finstock yelled at me, but I was drowned out.

In every one of my punches, behind my eyes, I could see the loving faces of my family that died in the fire that her aunt caused.

Mom and Dad… A punch to the nose.

Collin… A punch to the lip.

Cora… A punch to the jaw.

By now, I had attracted a crowd and it took Isaac, Stiles, Danny, and Jackson to get me off of Allison and off of her. Coach Finstock and Scott went to see the damage I did. A smug smile came over my lips when I saw that I did my job right. Now, Allison has, hopefully, learned her lesson to mess with a Hale.

"Hale! What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted at me. My eyes were still locked on Allison and I pulled against the four sets of arms that wrapped around me.

"No. You're staying right here." Stiles says as they escorted me to the Principal's office. I sat in one of the comfy chairs in the Main office while the principal got Allison's version of the story. When Allison and my principal walked outside of his office, Allison took one look at me and walked outside. My principal was a fair man in his upper sixties. I admired his sense of equality amongst his students.

"Miss Hale. Why do I have to hear about you beating up another girl?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with her, Sir." I threw in the last part, because since I was young, I was taught many things. But the one thing my parents and older siblings emphasized was that you take responsibility of your actions with grace and you always have respect for adults, no matter the circumstance may be.

"Selena." Principal Reomer says my name with exasperation.

"Since you did beat up another student and you didn't lie about it. You will have two weeks of Detention after school. Starting tomorrow."

"Thank you. Am I dismissed?" I asked with nothing more than a polite tone of voice.

"Yes Miss Hale. Get to class. What class do you have right now?"

"I am in Coach Finstock's Economics class." I tell the principal and he wrote me a pass.

"Please, Miss Hale. Can this be the only fight of the year?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say and walk to my Economics class. I felt bad for not being able to be completely sincere with Mr. Reomor. In truth, Allison was the one that decided if there would be another fight.

* * *

"It's nice to have Hale finally join us after her little brawl in the hall. Don't let it happen again." Coach Finstock say when I hurridley walk towards my seat next to guy that had a cute smile.

"Sorry Coach. Won't happen again." I say and sit down.

"Hey, I'm Selena." I say with a friendly smile.

"Matt." The guy says with a returning smile.

"I saw the fight in the hall. Why exactly did you beat the living hell out of Allison?" He questioned with genuine curiosity.

"She wanted to have a guy that was supposed to be taken." I growled a little and my hands turned into fists. Matt put his hand over mine.

"Hey. Calm down. You look like you're going to send someone to Hell and back." Matt says with another sweet smile.

"Thanks." I breath and visibly calmed down.

"Hey are you doing anything after school today?" He asked. I gave him another friendly smile.

"Yeah. Sorry. My friend is coming over to help me with homework." I say politely.

"How about tomorrow."

"I've got detention for the next two weeks. But, if you want to do anything after I serve my time tomorrow, that'd be cool." I say the last part when his face fell. Then his face perked up.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up." He says with a sweet smile, and I returned it.

When it was time for the bell ring, Coach turned to us all.

"Alright. The dance is this Friday. Boys, please keep your pants on." Coach says and motions us to leave when the bell rings. I near bolt out the door and to my locker. I completely forgot about the dance. Then there's that big question of, who do I go to the dance with?

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile so you can vote for who you guys want to take her to the dance**


	5. Chapter 5: Maria Maria

**A/N: This chapter is for my Beta who stayed up until 2:30 in the morning just to help me with this chapter. You are awesome!**

**It is also for the people who are reading the story. I would highly appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Just to know that I'm headed in a good direction.**

**Maria Maria-Santana**

**Into the Night-Santana**

**Temperature- Sean Paul**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. Only Selena**

**Here's Chapter 5 of Never Again. Enjoy :)**

I sent Stiles a text to tell him that Danny was giving me a ride. Then Matt came up to me.

"Hey Selena. Do you need a ride home?" He asked and gave me a sweet smile.

"Actually. My friend is giving me a ride." I told him with a smile.

"Ok. You should text me sometime."

"That's kind of hard, since I don't have your number." I said and tilted my head to the side a little. He dug into his backpack and ripped up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote his number.

"Now you have it." Matt said with a beaming smile. I finally got a really good look at his face. He had gorgeous blue eyes, wavy dark brown that framed his face perfectly. He looked like the boy next door that just got hot over the summer. Maybe, just maybe, I might give him a chance. Jesus Christ! His eyes were beautiful…

"Alright, I'll text you." I said, snapping out of it and left to the parking lot, where Danny was waiting for me on the steps.

"So, who was that?" Danny asked with sincerity.

"Matt from Economics." I say and open the passenger door to Danny's Silver Nissan Altima 2.5 SL.

"Photo Matt?" Danny asked as we made our way to my place.

"Yeah."

"Did he ask you out?" Danny asked with curiosity leaking out his every pore.

"Yeah. He gave me his cell number and he's picking me up after detention tomorrow." I say with a small smile. I've still got it. I thought and turned my attention back to a smiling Danny.

"See. You are great and you deserve someone who deserves you. Like…" He trails off and pays his attention back to the road. What he said made my ears perk up.

"Like who?" I asked and Danny spoke before I could.

"Oh my god! I haven't heard this in so long. I remember you and Lydia would dance to this all day." He says before cranking Temperature by Sean Paul. As the bass shook Danny's car, the both of us started moving our hips to the music. By the time the song was over, we were pulling in the house. The memories of me and Lydia dancing as little kids put a smile on my face.

"Dear God! That song is back? I thought I heard it enough when it first came out. And Laura made the mistake of showing you how to move your hips." Derek says exasperatedly when Danny and I walked in. I laughed at the memory, and Danny laughed too.

"No. It's not back. They just played it on the radio. It's been so long since I've heard that song." I say and plop down on the couch. I pulled out my phone and the slip of paper Matt gave me. I decided, while Danny was getting the stuff set up, I might as well text Matt.

_"Hey, Matt its Selena__J." _Not even a minute later, my phone buzzed.

_"Hey beautiful, what are you up to? ;)"_ A smile rose over my lips and I put my phone in my pocket when Danny snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Selena."

"Huh?" I asked and looked at my friend since fourth grade.

"What do you want to work on first?" Danny asked again.

"Let's get Geometry out of the way. Since I can do the Chemistry in like five minutes." I say and pull the Geometry stuff out of my bag.

"What's the smile about?" Danny asked after a little while.

"Nothing." I say as even as possible and try to wipe the smile off of my face. My phone buzzed again. It was a text from Stiles.

_"Are you and Danny hungry. I'm over at the China Max and was wondering if you guys wanted Chinese."_ I looked up at Danny and asked him.

"Yeah. Tell him to get me some Sweet and Sour Chicken with Vegetable Lo Mein." Danny says and turns back to the Geometry.

_"Yeah we're pretty hungry. Get Danny some Sweet and Sour Chicken with Vegetable Lo Mein and can you get me some Orange Chicken and rice. Thanks. __J" _I texted him back and a few seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

_"Alright. I'll be over there in a little bit. Hey do you guys mind if I come and study too? Geometry is kicking my ass."_

_"Join the club ;)" _I had a strong feeling that what I just said would earn me a smile. About ten minutes into Danny trying to help me, I heard the door open and I got up to see Stiles with Chinese take-out containers in his hands and one dangling from his mouth. I had to stifle a laugh as I grabbed them from him and set them on the island, grabbing three plates from the cabinet.

"Thanks Stiles. I owe you big for this." I turn to my best friend and he gave me a one armed hug with his food in his other hand.

"Anytime." With that, we all made our way towards where the Geometry was set up in the living room. Danny sat at the edge of the couch next to Stiles, and I sat on Stiles other side. After countless attempts at trying to understand an ounce of Geometry, and failing miserably, I threw up the white flag.

"Alright. It's official. I don't get this crap. I need chocolate." I mumble the last part and got up, walking to the fridge, where I had a bag of mini Snickers stashed for moments like this. Stiles walked up to me and laughed.

"Snickers. It's that hard for you?" Stiles laughed. I nodded, my mouth full of Snickers. Once I managed to swallow the pieces of chocolate heaven, I turned to my best friend since we were babies.

"Yes it's that hard for me." I say and sit on the island, folding one leg over the other.

"Come down. I promise I'll help you understand this. I kind of get this." Stiles says and moves his head towards the living room.

"Fine." I say and jump down, walking into the Living Room. Stiles decides to put on Pandora on his phone. The first thing that plays over his phone is Maria Maria by Santana. My favorite song ever since my sister couldn't stop playing it in the house. I may have been almost three, but that didn't change the fact that I loved that song. For some reason, I could always think better if I could hear that song. The way Carlos Santana played the guitar was like a beautiful language.

"Is it helping?" Stiles asked and turned the music down, so it was background music. He knew this was my favorite song. Since it was the song I always sung when I was little. I sang it enough that Stiles eventually ended up knowing the entire song.

"Yes." I answered and Stiles started to explain how to figure all of this stuff out. After a while, I started to get it. Stiles gave me a smile and squeezed my shoulders.

"Told you." He says with a smug look. I shove his side a little.

"Shut up." I say with a smile and I felt Danny get up.

"I've got to go get ready for that date."

"Tell me how it goes." I say with a smile. Danny nods and grabs his stuff and walked outside.

"I need a movie break." I say and turn on the TV.

"I heard The Thompsons sucked. The cursor clicked over Freddy vs. Jason and I snatched the controller from my best friend. We had the same look on our faces that reminded me of the Joker. The last time I saw that smile on his face was on the bus, headed to the Cross Country meet. Jared was incredibly carsick and Stiles needed to We happened to scare the living hell out of Scott on accident with this movie. We both loved the movie and I clicked View and the movie started. I felt Stiles try and grab a few Snickers and I slapped his hand.

"You know me Stiles. I don't share Snickers." I say with a laugh when I saw Stiles pouting at me.

"Go steal Derek's."

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Stiles asked and I grabbed a few Snickers and put them into his hand with an eyebrow raised.

"Happy now?" I asked a now smiling Stiles.

"Yep." He says and we both pay our attention to the movie.

"Bitch, get it the water whore!" I yell at the TV and roll my eyes at the standard stupidity every person in a horror movie has. So when Jason stabbed her into the tree, Stiles and I started laughing. I must've fell asleep during the movie, because the last thing I remember was leaning my head on my best friend's shoulder and seeing the part of the movie where all the stupid teens are in the cornfield and trying to slow Jason down.

When my eyes reopened, the house was dark and Stiles was sleeping in the recliner, hugging a pillow to his chest and making kissy faces. I laughed a little and went back to bed.

My dream tonight was actually a good one. It was me at the Dance. Maria, Maria was playing over the speakers. I walked through the halls. There was no sign of Scott. My dress was a one strap Ocean blue dress that stopped just over my knee. The dress strap looked like jewels that went over my body like a sash. I wore a pair of silver heels that made my calves look amazing. I didn't wear a lot of makeup. The makeup I did wear was clear colored lip gloss, mascara, and a light coat of eye shadow that made my eyes pop. A hand grabbed mine and slipped a white corsage on my wrist. But before, I could see who it was, Stiles decided to wake me up.

"Cece, get up." Stiles says and I smack him in the face by accident.

"Stiles. You know not to try and jolt me awake." I say as I sit up and look at the time.

"Shit!" I mumble under my breath and tried running towards my room. Then, my body wanted to be uncoordinated and I stubbed my toe on the coffee table.

"Dammit!" I growl and made my way to my room and grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a Doctor Who T-Shirt, and my favorite combat boots. I looked at my watch. There was no time to take a shower. I cursed myself for sleeping so late while I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair through, so they hung in ringlets down to the middle of my back.

"You okay?" Stiles asked and tossed me a Snickers.

"Thanks and yeah I'm fine. Can you give me a ride? I don't want to drive." I say and grab my backpack. Anyways, Matt was giving me a ride.

"No problem." Stiles says and took a Twinkie, and I gave him a wide eyed look when he shut the door.

"What?" He asked and quickly shoved the Twinkie in his mouth. I breathed a sigh and walked to his car. The dance was on Friday. That means I have to get a date in three days. I was starting to get sick of acting like Jackson's girlfriend. Mostly because I knew, deep down, it was killing Lydia. Lydia was there through everything. As was Stiles… My phone buzzed from a text. It was Deaton.

"Selena. I need you at the Clinic tonight."

"Sorry Doc. I've got detention for the next two weeks."

"Well, come over after detention then."

"Ok."

"Extra shift?" Stiles asked and looked back at the road.

"Yeah. You'll still make the game right?" Stiles asked, worry plain in his voice.

'Yeah. I'll be here. All I have to do is tell Deaton before I get there that I can only stay for a couple hours." I say with a reassuring smile and Stiles' face was worry free. School passed uneventfully, and Detention was even worse. Perfect little Allison had gotten herself into detention from the French teacher, and Mr. Harris, who by the way is the worst person for the people in detention, had decided to have Allison and I restock the Library. The entire time, it took everything in me not to smack her upside the head with the old Encyclopedias we had to reshelf. How could I deal with another week and a half of this crap?! Stiles gave me a ride to Deaton's clinic, and I dropped my stuff behind the small counter. Then I walked in back, grabbing a set of rubber gloves and I walk to where Deaton stood.

"I'm only staying until we get this puppy all healed. Then I've got to get ready for the game."

"That's fine." Deaton says and steps aside to reveal a Yorkie puppy lying on the counter, his little eyes were filled with tears, and his body looked frail and weak. The small whine that left the dog panged at my chest. It hurt me to hear this puppy in so much pain.

"Aw. Come here." I say and grab the small dog and he continued to whine.

"What happened to him?" I asked Deaton, who just shook his head.

"We don't know. The owner said the dog woke up this morning and looked to be in really bad pain." Deaton answers and looks back over the dog's chart, to make sure there wasn't anything he missed. Then my phone buzzed. I switched the small dog so I held him in one hand and I looked at my phone. It was a text from Isaac.

_"I'm heading over to Deaton's. I figured you needed a ride." _

_"Alright, but I'm trying to help out a small dog, so you'll have to wait a little bit."_

_"That's fine."_

I rubbed the dog under his chin. That seemed to help a little, but soon, the dog was in pain again. That was when Isaac walked in and saw the dog in my arms.

"Aw, what happened to him?" Isaac asked and petted his back. Isaac had an expression that was as if whatever pain the dog was suffering was effecting him as well.

"Isaac, can you put your hand on the puppy again?" Deaton asked. Isaac nodded and put his hands on the puppy cradled in my arms. Isaac was gentle, to not cause any unnecessary pain to the puppy. Isaac's veins turned black and as it spread down his arms, he closed his eyes. I could feel the dog pant harder, stronger, beneath my hands. His small tail started moving back and forth slowly and the look of excruciating pain was wiped off of the dog's features. What replaced them was happiness. Instead of a whine, the Yorkie puppy let out a bark and licked Isaac's hands, which had just returned back to normal. Isaac's face turned happy when he saw that the puppy was no longer suffering.

"Isaac, how did you do that?" I asked and pet the dog, who leapt up and licked my chin, and I scratched him under his chin. Deaton was the one to answer me.

"Werewolves have the ability to take pain away through direct contact and concentration." Deaton say and grabs the puppy from my arms and set him on the floor.

"Isaac. That was amazing!" I say with a smile and hug him.

"I couldn't let it be in pain." Isaac says and kneels down to play a game of tug of war with the dog.

"And now, you've got a Lacrosse game to get to." I say with a smile and pet the puppy one last time before walking outside.


	6. Chapter 6 teaser

**Here's a little teaser for the next chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf. I only own Selena**

**Enjoy :)**

**Selena POV**

We got to the game just before it was supposed to start, and the Coach was pretty pissed.

"Hale! Stop distracting my boys!" coach yells and I smile as I find a spot next to Sherriff Stilinski in the bleachers. I gave Stiles a smile and another thumbs up. Then the game started. Coach had Stiles sitting on the bench and Stiles shoots me a look and my phone buzzed.

_"So much for playing…"_

_"Stop moping. He might put you in the game later."_

_"Sorry Cece. I don't see me getting to play tonight." _Then my attention was ripped to the field. One of our players had gotten tackled and the referee was making sure he didn't get hurt too bad. After a few seconds of observation, He make a circular motion with his hand.

"Stilinski. Get in there."

I gave him a reassuring smile that was mixed with an 'I told you so' look. Stiles rolled his eyes as he got ready to play.

"They're letting him play?" Sherriff Stilinski says in confusion.

"I guess so."

"Selena, I swear, you are a good luck charm." Sherriff Stilinski chuckled a little.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is for my readers and my beta! You are awesome and supportive!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Selena POV**

We got to the game just before it was supposed to start, and the Coach was pretty pissed.

"Hale! Stop distracting my boys!" coach calls and I smile as I find a spot next to Sherriff Stilinski in the bleachers. I gave Stiles a smile and another thumbs up. Then the game started. Coach had Stiles sitting on the bench and Stiles shoots me a look and my phone buzzed.

_"So much for playing…"_

_"Stop moping. He might put you in the game later."_

_"Sorry Cece. I don't see me getting to play tonight." _Then my attention was ripped to the field. One of our players had gotten tackled and the referee was making sure he didn't get hurt too bad. After a few seconds of observation, He make a circular motion with his hand.

"Stilinski. Get in there."

I gave him a reassuring smile that was mixed with an 'I told you so' look. Stiles rolled his eyes as he got ready to play.

"They're letting him play?" Sherriff Stilinski says in confusion.

"I guess so."

"Selena, I swear, you are a good luck charm." Sherriff Stilinski chuckled a little.

His comment about me being a good luck charm threw me off guard. But, I put that on the back burner as I paid attention to the game.

It was the end of the second half and we were tied. I bit my lip and my hands balled into fists and I tapped my foot in impatience and I put the thumb of my right fist to my lip. The Referee called it for the game to start and the visiting team had the ball. Luckily, someone managed to get the ball when it dropped from the pass. I took a look at who it was. It was Stiles. Then Stiles ran towards the goal, Isaac and Scott on his flanks. It was the last five seconds when Stiles approached the goal and I had to let him know we all had his back.

"Come on Stiles!" I yell towards the field as Stiles shot the ball into the goal and made it.

I stood up and screamed as loud as I could for my best friend. I began to clap so hard that my hands started to sting. Stiles looked up at me in the stands and walked towards me. Before Stiles reached me and his dad, Sheriff Stilinski leaned down a little.

"Good luck charm." Then Stiles reached us and I pulled him into a hug.

"You see what happens when you listen to me?" I joked.

"Good job son. I'll leave you and Selena alone for a bit. Selena, do you need a ride home?" The sheriff asked me and I gave him a smile, but Stiles was the one that spoke.

"Nah Dad. I'll take her home." Stiles says and Lydia comes over towards me.

"Cece, I haven't seen you smile like this in a very long time." Lydia says and gives me a hug.

"Tsk, Tsk. Do we have to go for another shopping trip?" She asks when she saw what I was wearing.

"Li, it was a miracle I made it to school on time today." I protest to my best friend who just rolls her eyes at me.

"Well tomorrow, please look nice."

"Don't worry Li. Go and have fun." I say with the Hale smile plastered on my face.

"Alright." Lydia says and walks towards Aiden. Then I turn my attention to Stiles.

"See. I told you would play. And you scored the winning goal." I say and hug my best friend.

"Thanks for cheering me on Cece." He says with a sweet smile.

"No problem. Wanna take a walk?" I say and grab his hand. I had a feeling Stiles knew exactly what his dad meant about me being a good luck charm. Stiles nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked to the edge of the field.

"Hey Stiles, your dad said something about me being your good luck charm when the coach called you up."

"Dammit! I didn't think he could hear me!" My eyes widened a little but I kept my face as straight as possible, but I could feel an eyebrow hitch up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Selena." _Oh shit!_ Stiles never called me by anything but Cece unless it was serious.

"I really have no idea how to say this." He rambled and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk about this later."

"Like the dance, later?" Stiles asked and I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, pick me up at seven." I said and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. And Stiles had a worse result.

"I've got to head home." I say and walk behind Stiles, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing Cece?" He asked and turned around.

"Trying to get a piggy back ride." I said with a small laugh. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back around and I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his left shoulder as he gave me a piggyback ride all the way to his Jeep. The ride home was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence. My thoughts were wandering. When did his dad hear him say something about me being his good luck charm? A small smile came to my face when I remembered the dream I had of the dance.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked when he saw my expression.

"Nothing." I say and try to stifle a yawn.

"We're almost to your place." He says about five miutes before we pull into my driveway. I could see Derek sitting on the porch and I gave Stiles a quick hug.

"Thanks Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and get out of the Jeep and walked to my brother, who I could see was giving Stiles a wide eyed look, then he looked down at his phone when Stiles pulled out.

"So Stiles huh? I never would've seen that coming." Derek says, and I give him a hug before bolting up to my room. I needed some sleep, since I will probably end up shopping with Lydia. When I looked out my window before I shut my curtains, I thought I saw a set of florescent taillights speeding away from my house. Stiles didn't have florescent taillights. I bit my bottom lip and shut the curtains and got into my Batman PJ shirt and boy shorts. Sleep found me decently quickly. My dream was the same as last night. I was in the same Ocean blue knee length dress and I walked through Beacon Hills High. My hand was grabbed in the same gentle way, but now, I could see who put the corsage on my wrist. His sweet smile and adorable brown eyes made me feel secure.

"Stiles, it's beautiful." I smiled, and Stiles put a finger under my chin and kissed me gently. I didn't want to wake up, but my body was being a real bitch for the past few days and my eyelids popped open.

"Dammit!" I growled and rubbed my eyes. I might as well get ready for school. The hot water and steam of the hot shower did wonders for clearing my head. The memory of the taillights still bugged the hell out of me, but I had to put it on the backburner for now. I just hoped it wasn't something really serious.


	8. Chapter 7 teaser

**Here's a teaser for what you guys have been waiting for. (insert drumroll) It's the chapter with the dance.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf**

It was Friday night and I was trying to calm down in my car before the dance. I strapped up my heels before I walked out of my car. Lydia and I had went to Macy's earlier and got our dresses. The dress I wore was a Strapless Red chiffon strapless sweetheart high-low cocktail dress with a beaded sash. Lydia had insisted that I wear these heels she saw. They were 4 Inch Silver Rhinestone High Heels. I had to give it to Lydia, as far as fashion was concerned, she would be the first person I would call. I walked out of my car to see the High School was all done up with balloons and my eyes scanned the parking lot for a certain piece of crap Jeep. When I spotted it, a small smile came to my face and I walked into the school. Lydia came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"That dress looks absolutely amazing on you!" She says with a smile.

"I am a genius." Lydia squeals and pulls away.

"I've got to find Jackson. You look great Cece." She says and heads in the opposite direction. Then, I began my search to find Stiles. I really should've had him pick me up. As I passed in the halls, I could see couples were talking in front of lockers, and I went to go wait at the top of the stairs. Then I felt a set of hands cover my eyes, and a smile spread across my face.

"Guess who."


	9. Chapter 7: Flightless Bird

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and views! As always, this chapter is for my Beta. You rock and you're doing an amazing job! Here's the big moment! (insert drumroll) It's the dance! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf.**

**Flightless Bird- Iron & Wine**

**Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade **

**Enjoy :)**

**Selena POV**

It was Friday night and I was trying to calm down in my car before the dance. I strapped up my heels before I walked out of my car. Lydia and I had went to Macy's earlier and got our dresses. The dress I wore was a Strapless Red chiffon strapless sweetheart high-low cocktail dress with a beaded sash. Lydia had insisted that I wear these heels she saw. They were 4 Inch Silver Rhinestone High Heels. I had to give it to Lydia, as far as fashion was concerned, she would be the first person I would call. I walked out of my car to see the High School was all done up with balloons and my eyes scanned the parking lot for a certain piece of crap Jeep. When I spotted it, a small smile came to my face and I walked into the school. Lydia came up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"That dress looks absolutely amazing on you!" She says with a smile.

"I am a genius." Lydia squeals and pulls away.

"I've got to find Jackson. You look great Cece." She says and heads in the opposite direction. Then, I began my search to find Stiles. I really should've had him pick me up. As I passed in the halls, I could see couples were talking in front of lockers, and I went to go wait at the top of the stairs. Then I felt a set of hands cover my eyes, and a smile spread across my face.

"Guess who." Stiles whispered in my ear and I turned around to see he had a smile on his face that made my knees weak. Stiles was in a classic black and white Tuxedo with a red rose pinned to the right side of his chest. His brown eyes were sparkling from his beaming smile.

"You clean up nice." I say and pull him into a hug.

"Cece, you look beautiful." Stiles says with a beaming smile, and I couldn't help but return it. Stiles gently grabbed my wrist, and put a white corsage on it. I leaned up a little and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Miss Hale, may I escort you to the dance."

"Let's go." I say and wrap my arm into Stiles' arm and he led me into the Gym. The DJ was playing something that had a nice beat. Then, the DJ cut the music short and spoke, his voice booming over the amps in the Gym.

"Alright guys, here is a few slow songs for you guys. Guys, don't screw this up." The DJ says and starts to play the song _Flightless Bird_ by Iron & Wine.

"I love this song!"

"May I have this dance?" Stiles asked. He was trying to make this sweet. I was silent as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest, his steady heartbeat was keeping me calm. We just rocked back and forth like that for a while. It was nice to take a breather and just relax. Stiles spun me in a circle and I leaned back into him. He was my rock for the past 6 years, and never once, has he left my side. Stiles pulled away from me slightly.

"I've waited a long time to do this Cece." He mumbled and puts a finger under my chin and kissed me gently. At first, I couldn't get my body to react, then I began to kiss him back, and my hands twined in his hair. Everything was perfect. He pulled away, and it took a minute for my breathing to get back to normal. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. Stiles placed a kiss to my cheek. Then, the DJ changed the song to _Fall for You_ by Secondhand Serenade. I lost all track of time. All I knew was that I was finally happy.

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice said and I looked to see Matt standing next to Stiles.

"Yeah man. I'm kind of busy right now." Stiles says with a tone that just screamed 'Back off'. But, Matt must not have caught the tone. Or maybe, I just knew him that well. Stiles took a look at me, and handed me to Matt. My smile wasn't as bright as when Stiles danced with me, but a polite smile was still there.

"So Stiles, huh?" Matt asked and moved his hand to my hips. One of my eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. Those hands better move up quick." I said with a straight face, then my lips curled into a crazy smile at the end. He knew what I was capable of, and I think it put him on guard to know that a girl could be, and was, stronger than him.

"You have a great smile Selena. You should smile more often." Matt says, a bitter tone of sarcasm riddling his voice.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked with an eyebrow risen, and my eyes darted around the room for my date, who I was _supposed_ to be dancing with.

"Just saying the obvious." Matt says with a smile. The smile made goosebumps go down my arms. His words were just _wrong_. There was no better way to say it. Matt's tone was all wrong. It wasn't the same as the one that I was about to go on a date with.

"I heard you were a really good photographer. What kind of photos do you take?" I asked, trying to change the subject as we rocked back and forth, my hands never leaving his shoulders, and his hands never left my hips.

"Whatever catches my eye." Matt says with a wink, and I suddenly got a really bad vibe off of him.

"Matt. I'm going to tell you one more time. Move your hands before there's another fight." I snarled at the teenage boy. Then, almost like he was on a cue, my knight in shining armor came back.

"Matt, get your hands off of her. She told you twice, and you're lucky you had those two chances. Now, get your hands before I _make_ you get your hands off of her." Stiles threatened. I had never seen Stiles get like this. So once Matt let go of my waist, I walked to Stiles' side and Isaac moved to stand at Stiles' other side.

"Matt. Leave." Stiles threatened again, this time more crazy, and Matt turned to me.

"Whatever catches my eye." Matt says again and disappeared into the crowd. Stiles turned back to me.

"You okay Cece?" He asked, all traces of anger was wiped off of his face.

"Yeah. I was getting bad vibes off of Matt. I'm fine." I tried to reassure him as we continued to dance.

"Like what kind of vibes? Like he was creepy?"

"He was creeping me out I don't know why." I said and tried to swallow the anxiety. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. And, I had to make sure it stayed happy.


	10. Chapter 8 Teaser

_ I walked downstairs in my old house, the one that got burned. But, now, it was back the way I remembered it. The halls were still adorned with pictures of the family. A lump rose in my throat when I saw a family portrait. Mom sat down with Laura sitting next to her. Cora and I sat on Laura's and mom's lap. Collin and Derek sat at my mom's feet. And my Dad had his hand on my mom's shoulder, smiles on all of our faces. My hand lingered on my mom and dad. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears. Then my dad came to the bottom of the stairs, a smile stretching over his face, then his face changed to one of concern._

_ "Selena, what are you doing up sweetie?" He asked and picked up the nine year old girl that tried to sneak downstairs._

_ "I had a nightmare." told Dad me and I rested my head on his chest._

_ "Alright. Let's get you back to bed." He says and carries me back upstairs. I followed behind him, and he seemed to have no idea I was there. Once we entered the room, I looked to see my twin sister sleeping soundly on the opposite wall of the empty bed. My dad laid me down into my bed and pulled up the covers._

_ "Sweetie. What happened?" He asked and started to rub my back soothingly._

_ "These people were chasing me. I tried to run, but they were getting faster and they got me when I woke up." I explained, and my dad shushed me._

_ "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you Cece." My dad says and I smiled a little and shut my eyes._

_ "I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink, so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl." My father sang quietly and rubbed my back some more. Once he thought I was asleep, he got up, trying to not wake me up, and walked to the door._

_ "I love you." He walked out of the bedroom. Once he shut the door, my eyes opened and I sat up on my elbows._

_ "Daddy love you more."_

**Hope you guys like the Teaser!**


	11. Chapter 8: My Little Girl

**This chapter is for all the people who have read/reviewed this story. You guys rock! This chapter, as always, is for my Beta, who is has helped me tremendously throughout this whole thing! You rock!**

**Here's Chapter 8 of Never Again**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw**

**Red Robin- Clark Richard**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf**

**Enjoy :)**

**Selena POV**

Once I had gotten home, I was too exhausted to do anything else, so I took the dress and heels off and got into my PJs, slipping into bed and pulling the covers up to my chin. It didn't take long for me to start dreaming.

_ I walked downstairs in my old house, the one that got burned. But, now, it was back the way I remembered it. The halls were still adorned with pictures of the family. A lump rose in my throat when I saw a family portrait. Mom sat down with Laura sitting next to her. Cora and I sat on Laura's and mom's lap. Collin and Derek sat at my mom's feet. And my Dad had his hand on my mom's shoulder, smiles on all of our faces. My hand lingered on my mom and dad. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears. Then my dad came to the bottom of the stairs, a smile stretching over his face, then his face changed to one of concern._

_ "Selena, what are you doing up sweetie?" He asked and picked up the nine year old girl that tried to sneak downstairs._

_ "I had a nightmare." told Dad me and I rested my head on his chest._

_ "Alright. Let's get you back to bed." He says and carries me back upstairs. I followed behind him, and he seemed to have no idea I was there. Once we entered the room, I looked to see my twin sister sleeping soundly on the opposite wall of the empty bed. My dad laid me down into my bed and pulled up the covers._

_ "Sweetie. What happened?" He asked and started to rub my back soothingly._

_ "These people were chasing me. I tried to run, but they were getting faster and they got me when I woke up." I explained, and my dad shushed me._

_ "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you Cece." My dad says and I smiled a little and shut my eyes._

_ "I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink, so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl." My father sang quietly and rubbed my back some more. Once he thought I was asleep, he got up, trying to not wake me up, and walked to the door._

_ "I love you." He walked out of the bedroom. Once he shut the door, my eyes opened and I sat up on my elbows._

_ "Daddy love you more." _

And that was when I jolted awake, tears pouring from my eyes. I grabbed the picture I had of my family when I was about eight that rested on my bed stand.

"Love you dad." My voice cracked and put the picture back. I needed some fresh air. Maybe the cool air will help me forget the dream I just had. It hurt to not have my other siblings and my parents here. All I have is Derek. Derek was a great brother, but it wasn't the same as having my parents here. I knew exactly what would've happened if my parents would've been here last night.

"Take care of my baby Stiles. But have fun you two." After my mom would've said that, I knew my dad would walk over to Stiles.

"You take care of her Stiles. I'm trusting you with my little girl." I bit my bottom lip and walked outside. If I didn't I would fall into a million pieces. I closed my eyes, facing the house, and let the cold air work its magic. A feeling of being watched washed over me and I turned around and saw Matt standing in the bushes, his camera pointed at me. What the hell was he doing here? A better question would be, how the hell did he find out where I live?

"Matt. How did you find out where I live?" I said, my lips in a thin tight line.

"A little birdy told me." He said with a smile and put his camera down, walking towards me and his arm outstretched as if he was going to hug me, but I moved out of the way.

"Matt. Answer me."

"A little birdy told me." He repeated, but I wasn't buying it one bit.

"I don't buy it. Tell me the truth."

"Can we talk about this later?" Matt asked, now looking very uncomfortable. Sadly, I wasn't one that changed just to make someone happy.

"Now seems like a perfect time. Since you've trespassed onto my property and I saw you trying to snap pictures of me." My voice sounding more like a growl with every word.

"Well, the dance was the perfect place, but Stiles took you before I could talk to you. What with you getting mad at me for simply putting my hands on your waist." My anger flared.

First of all, Stiles was my date, not you. Secondly, you refused to move your hands to my waist from my hips when I asked you nicely twice."

"You threatened to fight me. I don't believe that's nice."

"Then you obviously know nothing about me. Now get out of here before I call the police. Did you forget that I've known the Sherriff since I was born?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Then, my brother stood in front of me and grabbed Matt by the neck and squeezed, but Matt didn't scream or whine or anything. I texted Isaac and Boyd.

"Guys get here now." When I looked up again, the Kamina was standing over Derek, its tail in Derek's neck, then it looked up at me and Matt followed his gaze to me.

"Selena, dear. You know what I am. I know you are smart." Matt says with a psycho smile.

"Don't call me that. Just let my brother go please. Please Matt." I said and tried to pull out the puppy eyes.

"Why not?" He asked and walked right up to me, his face inches from mine.

"I'm not your girlfriend." I said simply.

"I make you nervous."

"Yeah, only because you paralyzed my older brother, and I don't want to be paralyzed too!" I hissed.

"Sweetheart, don't be mad at me."

"You don't have the right to call me that!" I hissed, and he grabbed my face and crashed his lips against mine. I could hear Derek struggle. I tried pushing him off, but the more I struggled, the more he fought back. He bit my lip and I let out a small scream in pain.

"Get your hands off of her!" He snarled and let out a howl. A little too late Derek. I thought and tried to get out of his grasp. I broke free and knelt down quickly and punched him as hard as I could in his man business. Matt doubled over and I ran in the house and I made a beeline for my room. I ran into my room and locked the door. Hopefully that would last for even just a little while. All I needed was time to find the gun that I kept in my dresser. If I could just buy a little bit of time, enough that I could find the gun, and I'll be fine.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter. My laptop is in the shop and the mobile version of fan fiction sucks! So, I've decided to make this chapter longer than the others.**

**As Always, this chapter is for my beta. I would be lost without her! And this is for all the people who followed/fav'd this story/me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Enjoy :)**

I fumbled with the gun.  
"Come on." I growled as I loaded a full clip in the gun, my hands were practically vibrating the whole time.  
"Selena. I can hear your heartbeat. Stop fighting it." He says and opens my door. I finally got the gun loaded and I shot him in the shoulder. Nothing. He walked right up to me and grabbed my wrist. I managed to get enough space to roundhouse kick him. He flew into the wall and got right back up, and his blue eyes flared in anger.  
"Selena. You need to stop fighting it." Matt says and I landed a kick to his stomach.  
"Go to Hell!" I growled and ran out and into a man's chest. I looked up to see Isaac, who looked pretty pissed. He grabbed me aand pushed me behind him and Boyd moved to stand next to him. A growl erupted from Isaac's chest. I made a beeline, hoping to God that tthey boys could keep Matt occupied for just enough time for me to get to my car. When J finally ripped the door open, I dug in the glove compartment for the Wolfs Bane that was buried deep in it and in a ziploc bag. I ripped open the bullets in the gun that was tucked in my jeans, and put the Wolfs Bane in it and squeezed it tight. I just hoped this works. I ran back upstairs and saw that Boyd had him pinned on the ground and Isaac was at the door. I pointed the gun at Matt.  
"Boyd move." I said quickly and Boyd rolled out of the way right before I pulled the trigger and Matt finally met his match. He fell backwards and black foam was coming out of his mouth as he collapsed. I dropped the gun and practically fell into Isaac's arms.  
"Selena." He said and shifted back to his normal form.  
"Thank you. Both of you." I say and hug them tightly.  
"Not so fast Cece." Matt says as he managed to stand up and pull out the bullet.  
"What the hell?" I growled and got into a fighting stance.  
"I'm not a werewolf. Wolfs Bane doesn't hurt me. But it would hurt them." He growls and jammed the bullet into Isaac's stomach.  
"You bastard!" I growled and tackled him to the ground and started punching with a blind anger. My vision was red rimmed and I couldn't stop punching. Boyd grabbed me and ripped me off of him.  
"I can't get that bullet out of Isaac. You're the only one who can Cece." He says and stared beating the hell out of him and I ran to Isaac, who was lying on the ground, his face tuening purple. I had to move fast. I grabbed the bullet from his chest and ripped the bullet open.  
"This may hurt." I say as I poured the Wolfs Bane over the wound and pressing my hand on it. Isaac let out a pained howl and it killed me to have him hurt. After a few seconds, I lifted my hand up and turned my attention back to Matt.  
"You son of a bitch!" I growled and he turned over and pinned me to the floor. I tried, and failed, to kick him off of me. Why couldn't I have worked on fighting more than running? Then, I went out on a limb and pressed my lips to his. Maybe, just, maybe, kissing him would catch him off guard and I'll have a few seconds, but that was all I needed. And Matt fell into my trap. It took him a few seconds before he started to try and kiss me back. In those few seconds, I reached over and grabbed the gun. While he was believing that I'd finally come around, I broke the kiss and hit him in the jaw with the hilt of the gun. His head snapped back and I got up, wiping my mouth off.  
"Man, he was a bad kisser." I mumbled as I tried grabbing his feet. We had to move fast.  
"A little help would be helpful Boyd." I said with a smile.  
"Let's get him on my bed. He needs to rest." I said and dropped Matt's feet. I walked over to the boys and wrapped my arm under Isaac and Boyd was on the other side. If this wasn't as serious, I would be laughih my ass off. Isaac had one arm reaching high and the other was low because I was shorter than the teenage boy. Man, I was glad Eroca showed up and took Derek to Deaton's. Boyd and I guided Isaac to my bed and he laid down, wincing a little though.  
"We've got to get rid of Matt, permanently." I told Boyd once Isaac was situated on my bed.  
"The Kanima was afraid of water, and Jackson is the captain of the swim team, so who is the one that's scared of water?"  
"Matt." Boyd answered and picked him up and carried him bridal style down the steps. Jackson was passed out in my backyard. We loaded Matt into the backseat of my car and we took him to the river, deep in the woods.  
"You sure you want to do this Selena?" Boyd asked and I nodded. If Matt wasn't dead, then innocent people would continue to be killed.  
"I have to."  
Boyd put his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I dunked Matt's head into the river, without a word. He started to squirm, but I held him down as much as I could. Finally, he stopped struggling and I stood up amd breathed a sigh. The feeling that I was being warched crept over me again. I turned to Boyd.  
"Boyd, were we followed?" I asked and he shook his head. Out of the cornore of my eyes, I could see crimson eyes trotting over here. Boyd took a fighting stance at my side, but I was frozen to my spot. There was only one person that I knew of that could turn into an actual wolf, and she transformed into her human body when she got past the trees.  
"Selena?" Her voice was the same as I remembered it. It was soft but it was one that could make chills frun down your spine. It was the voice I've known all of my life.  
"Boyd, it's okay."  
"It's an alpha." He protested.  
"It's fine." I told him and turned my attention to he woman in the trees. Her black hair came down to her hips and her face, from this lighting, looked severely burned. But her beautiful features were still there, but they were twisted from the burns. Her olive skin looked pale where the burns were located. She had a long scar that ran down from her left cheekbone and it forked. One side went to her nostril and the other went down to her jawline. Her emerald eyes were just like I remebered them. Beautiful and emerald. Another scar, that was on the opposite side of her face ran all the way down from her eye down to her full lips.  
"Selena?" She says from the trees, and before I can think about what I'm doing, I'm running full speed towards her, and I crash into her arms and hug her tightly.  
"Mom?" I felt waterworks coming. I thought she died in the fire.  
"Yes baby girl. It's me." She says and hugs me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly as the sobs shook through me.  
"Shh." My mom separated herself and looked me in the eyes.  
"Baby girl. What happened?" She asked, her face turning into the mom look. Finally, I broke down and sat in the dirt, resting my chin on my knees.  
"I got cheated on. I'm fine now Mom, I promise." I told the woman who knelt down next to me.  
"Who hurt you baby girl?" She asked and I could've sworn I saw her eyes flash to crimson.  
"My ex boyfriend Scott." I felt another sob shake through me.  
"Who is this?" She asked and looked at Boyd.  
"One of Derek's betas and a friend of mine." I told her honestly.  
"We can talk later, but you need to get home, and I want to hear about what I missed all these years." She said, flashing the signature Hale smile. I smiled at her and nodded.  
"Come on, let's head back. I need to see how Isaac's holding up anyways." I say to Boyd and start walking towards my car. Boyd sat in the passenger seat and my mom sat it the back. When we pulled in the driveway, my knuckles turned white and a sneer spread across my face. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I opened the door of the car and he met me halfway. Boyd stood at my side, protective, and my mom stood on my other side.  
"Who's this?" Scott asked curiously when we walked towards him.  
"None of your business Scott." I hissed and my mom's face changed. She stood a little more in front of me and her eyes flashed a brighter crimson.  
"Mom. Let's go inside." I say and put a hand on her shoulder. Scott's eyes went wide before he left, seeing the silent warning in my mother's eyes. When we walked in, I was greeted with a tight hug from Stiles.  
"You okay Cece, Isaac told me everything." He said and did a look over, then his eyes rested on my mom.  
"Mrs. Hale?" His eyebrows rose.  
"Yes Stiles, it's me." She says with a smile, and that smile deepened. I could see recognition in her eyes.  
"Stiles, if you ever hurt my baby, I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. I'm surprised Derek let that other kid live." She says the last part mostly to herself. I turned to Stiles.  
"Why was Scott here?" I attempted the mom look, and my mom laughed and sat in an armchair.  
"He heard Derek's howl."  
"What makes him think we want him here?" I growled, more to myself than anyone else.  
"I think I need to make a pit stop. Peter, do you want to come with me?" My mom asked with a small smile. I think I got whiplash with how my neck turned to see my uncle standing in the doorway.  
"I think I need to talk to Scott again." He said and nodded. My mom got up swiftly and walked out woth Peter.  
"Scotty's in for a treat." Stiles mumbled.  
"Mom didn't look too happy. Neither did Peter."


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. Computer issues.**

**This chapter is for the people who have read of fav'd this story and my Beta Whalegonetoheaven. I would be lost without her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, only my OCs.**

**Here's chapter 10 of Never Again. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a quick review :)**

**Scott POV**

"Samantha, this is all of your fault! First Selena runs to Jackson, then Stiles sweeps her off her feet! All because you couldn't buy your own condoms. Now I just lost the best thing in my life." I growled to my older sister. Her dark brown eyes held sympathy.  
"Scott. I'm truly sorry."  
"No you're not." I growled and my sister stumbled back. I took a deep breath and my claws retracted and my eyes shifted back to their original color.  
"Say hi to Selena."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and I heard a little beep in my sister's coat.  
"Scott. I had to do this. You haven't been eating and I'm worried about you." Samantha put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. All because Samantha didn't get rid of the condoms, mom found them and confronted Selena and then, my world started to fall apart. The look in Selena's emerald eyes still made a lump rise in my throat and a pain in my chest. If only Samantha had bought her own condoms instead of stealing mine. I had a whole box that wasn't even opened. Samantha must think she had the right to go in my room and steal the entire box. I had to try to talk Selena, if she'd even listen to me for a second, and tell her what really happened. All I needed was her to hear me out. I grabbed my leather jacket and my keys.  
"Scott, where are you going."  
"I'm going to try to get my girlfriend back before I lose her forever. And you're coming with me." I say and grab her hand and we ran downstairs, taking them two steps at a time. I made a beeline for my dirt bike and I kick started it once Samantha was on the back, speeding to Selena's. When I got there, her Camaro was parked out front and there were only two heartbeats in the house. I listened closer.  
"I'm tired." I heard Selena say, and I shook my head. Great! I decide to go and try to redeem myself when she's tired.  
"Then go to sleep." Stiles chuckled, and my knuckles turned white. My heart ached from the fact that Stiles betrayed me. He knew what was going on but he didn't believe me and stole Selena from me. Before I went up to the door and knocked, Samantha put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Scotty, this might hurt you even more." She warned and I nodded.  
"I know Sam, but I have to tell her."  
"I'll get it." Selena says and comes over to the door. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw me and my older sister  
"Selena. Just let me explain. All I'm asking is for a few minutes and for you to hear me out." I say and put my hands up in surrender. Selena bit her bottom lip in frustration and sat on the porch swing and Samantha sat on the side of her.  
"What did you want?" She asked, the blank mask still there and I went to sit next on the other side of the best thing that ever happened.  
"When you came over to get your stuff. My mom found the empty box of condoms, right?" I say calmly and she nods, biting her lip harder.  
"I did buy that box of condoms. But I swear to God I never used any. Samantha admitted after she found out what happened that she would come in my room and take two or three at a time. I had those in case something happened and we ended up..." I trailed off and I could see Selena was letting it all soak in. The look of disbelief danced in her eyes.  
"Selena. You know I think of you as a sister. Scott's telling you the truth. When I came home, it was right after you left. Scott didn't tell our mom that I used the condoms. He never used one. I went in there to get a helmet and I saw them under his bed and he was my supplier. My mom came in that day because she warned him about cleaning his room and she got tired of telling him. So, she went in there and cleaned. Scott has been depressed for the past month." Samantha tells her the shortened version of what happened.  
"Then you and Stiles." I managed to choke and Selena's eyes moved to me. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
Selena POV  
What Scott and Samantha told me made sense, but I couldn't believe it, or I'd crawl right back into Scott's arms and he would hurt me again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. It took everything to keep my voice level.  
"I've got to think it over. And it's late anyways." I say and walk back inside. I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. What the hell just happened? I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Stiles was in the living room, watching the original Batman movie with Jack Nicholson and Michael Keaton. I laid my head against Stiles chest and tried to forget the look in Scott's brown eyes, but it seemed as possible as pushing a mountain out of the way.  
"Stiles. It's late." I say and stand up, avoiding eye contact.  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later." He says and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. I gently kiss him back for a few seconds, then I broke the kiss. I needed to think, and with Stiles lips on mine, that's the absolute last thing I'm doing. Stiles gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek.  
"I'll see you later." He says and I walked him to his car. The kiss felt guilty. Once he pulled out, I went back inside and sat on the couch, staring at my hands. This is what I was afraid of.  
"Dammit Scott!" I growled and laid on the couch. My eyelids felt heavy and I let sleep wrap around me again.  
Samantha POV  
"Explain this to me Einstein. You were making out with Allison at your locker a little while ago, right?" I said and cocked an eyebrow at my younger brother. I felt bad for both of them. I felt bad that they both went through pain, but they both went about it the wrong way.  
"Whenever Allison saw Selena, she would kiss me to make her jealous."  
"You think Selena isn't going to remember every last thing you did and said. Especially your little make out sessions with Allison." I told my brother. I knew how Selena would think of the situation. In her mind, Scott hurt her and flaunted his "relationship" with Allison. I seriously would not be surprised if she stayed with Stiles.

**The next night**  
**Selena POV**

I sat with Peter and Stiles at the warehouse. Derek and Scott had went to go a) break Boyd out of the vault, b) see if Erica was really dead and c) see who that girl was in the vault with Boyd if Erica was dead. Maybe... just maybe, Cora survived the fire like uncle Peter. No. My mind was starting to torture me with the thought of having my twin sister back. Peter's eyes widened and he started screaming into the phone.  
"Derek get out of there now. They haven't experienced a full moon in three months. They aren't as immune to the effects. This is like the Roman Gladiators. They would starve the lions for three days so they'll be more vicious. More bloodthirsty. Derek, they're the lions and you just stepped into the coliseum. Get out of here now!" He screamed into the phone and Stiles wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Cora?" We heard on the other line. Did he just say Cora?  
"Derek!" Stiles yelled into the phone as fighting started up on the other end. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to get to my brother now.  
"Selena. Don't." Peter says and hands Stiles the phone before stepping in front of my way.  
"Move." I growled, but he didn't budge.  
"Selena, even if it was Cora, she hasn't experienced a full moon in three months. She will try to rip you up."  
"I don't care. I'm not going to lose Cora again. And I sure as hell am not going to lose my brother." I say and push past him, running as fast as I could to my Camaro. Peter jumped in front of me again and Stiles stood at his side.  
"Cece, please." Stiles says and the look in his eyes made me want to fall apart. No. He knows that look works like a charm.  
"Stiles, I have to. I thought I lost my twin sister."  
"Selena, you aren't getting it. Cora isn't herself now. And how do you know she didn't become psychotic?" He asked and I was getting irritated with this. I had to find Derek... Cora.  
"Move."  
"No." Peter says, not budging an inch. We both were stubborn, like my dad, his older brother.  
"Selena, listen to me. I know what it's like to lose family. We both lost it. But going out and getting yourself killed isn't going to bring them back one by one." He tries to talk some sense into me.  
"Please Cece, for me." Stiles says and hugs me tightly, probably hoping my feet would magically stuck to the ground.  
"If that's the case, come with me." I say, turning to Peter.  
"I'm not up to fighting speed yet."  
"Fine." I say and dart past them and I made a beeline for my car. I nearly ripped the door off and I slammed my foot on the gas. I had to find Cora and Derek before the hunters. The hunters won't kill an innocent, but they will torture someone who is wolfed out. A howl pierced through the night air, and I made my way to the trail, grabbing the Wolfs Bane gun and running out of my car. I felt someone behind me and I froze to listen to my surroundings. A leaf crinkled from behind me. I gripped the gun tighter and my finger loosely grasped the trigger. Another crinkle. I turned around and was faced with Scott with two little kids at his sides.  
"Selena? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I came to find my twin and my brother before the hunters. It's the full moon. You know as well as I do that this is like Christmas to those.." I trailed off when the little girl's eyes met mine. She looked to be about 8 with leaves stuck in her dark brown hair. Her skin looked pale in the moonlight, but the fear in her eyes was evident. Especially when I kneeled down to grab the hands of her and the little boy that was hiding as best he could behind Scott.  
"I'll go take them to the station. Find their parents." I say and Scott kneeled down.  
"Lisa, Kyle. This is Selena. She's really nice. She'll take you to the sheriff station so they can get ahold of your parents." He stood up.  
"The woods aren't safe for them tonight. Now go!" He says and the little kids tugged on my hands. I led  
them to my Camaro and opened the door for them to get in the backseat. Dammit! I slammed my fist on the dashboard as I drove the kids over to the Sherrif's station. I opened the door and the kids grabbed my hands and ran to the door.  
"Is Sheriff Stilinski here?" I asked and tapped my foot impatiently.  
"And who might you be ma'am?"  
"Selena Hale. I need to talk to him ASAP." The woman nodded and went in the back. When she came back, she came with the Sheriff on her heels.  
"Selena, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked and his gaze lowered to the kids.  
"I found them in the woods. They seemed spooked to me and I don't know where their parents are." I told him honestly.  
"Thanks Cece. I've got a hold on things." He says and motions for me to go. I nod and smile before running to my Camaro, speeding through Beacon Hills in search of my twin sister or older brother.


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is for Whalegonetoheaven

The day back to school sucked. I woke up with a headache that pounded right in the middle of my forehead. Could this get any worse?! Lydia walked with me to Chemistry.

"Cece. What's wrong?" She asked and shot a death glare at some girl that looked at Lydia crazy.

"Headache."

"There's more. Your face is so easy to read." Lydia says and sees someone walking up to us.

"We will talk about this later."

"See ya." I say and turn and see Stiles. Behind him I saw Scott was lookong at me and I looked back at Stiles. I had to avoid eye contact with Scott until I knew what to do with what he and Samantha told me over the weekend. Stiles seemed not to notice. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hey. I've got a killer headache, so don't do that again, please." I only warned people once that I'm not in a mood to deal with any BS. Stiles nodded and gave me another quick hug and I went into Chemistry. Issac sat in his seat, his legs draped over my seat. I didn't say anything as I grabbed his feet and dropped them on the floor. He looked at me and gave me a sweet smile. Dammit! The headache was getting worse. Now, it went behind my eyes.

"Selena, you okay?" He asked and moved the curtain of curls away, so he could see my face.

"I've got the absolute worst headach right now." I say and pull my hair back into place. The darkness helped tremendously with the headache. All throughout the weekend, I had tiny headaches that an Advil could take care of. This one, however, reminded me of the headache you get when you're hungover. My eyelids became too heavy for me to keep up, so I fell asleep until someone shook me.

"Selena, get up. The bell already rung." Isaac says, flashing another cute smile.

"Thanks Isaac." I say and make my way to my next class. All of my classes were like that, sans economics, since Matt was the one that sat next to me. During Economics is when I heard the rumors spreading. Some people said he OD'd, others said he committed suicide. I felt a set of eyes burning into my back during Economics. I took a look behind me, and I was faced with Allison. My lips curled into a sneer, and she gave an annoying little smirk.

"Coach, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to bite my tongue so I didn't speak my mind. I learned quick that saying whatever comes to mind can get you hurt.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said and motioned for the door. I nearly rammed right into Scott.

"Scott, what do you want?" I asked, trying to hold myself together. The headache had subsided for now, but I could feel it slowly creeping back. First I am stuck in a room with Allison Argent and now I'm faced with my ex. I rolled my eyes.

This is the best day of Selena Hale's life!

Even my conscious was bitchy today.

"Selena, my soster only told you the short version of what happened. Please, let me explain it all."

"Why do you need to tell me the whole story?" I choked at the last part. Images of Allison and him making out at his locler flittered behind my eyes.

"You deserve to hear it all." He said and leaned down so he was looking me eye to eye. Seriously, was he trying to ruin my life.

"I'll think about it." I said coldly and walked to the bathroom. I popped an Advil in my mouth ans cupped water fron the sink in my hand, and when I was sure the Advil was down, I looked in the mirror and I stumbled back into the wall. A small whimper left my chest when I looked in the mirror. One side of my face was covered in black scales and the eye on the left side of my face was yellow and slitted. When I felt my face, the image dissolved and my face was back to normal. I hesitanly stood up and walked out into the hall and back into Scott's arms again. What the hell? Was this guy a stalker too?

"You okay Selena? You look spooked." He asked, a tone of slight concern lingering in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got to get back to Economics." I lied smoothly and left Scott standing there. I knew it was stupid to lie to a werewilf, but how would I phrase what just happened.

"Yeah I just hallucinated and saw myself wwith bkack scales and yellow slitted eyes, like the Kanima." Wait... The Kanima wasn't dead. Just his master, which I killed. A monster like that couldn't gi without a master. The thoughts about going back to class vanished. I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket and texted Danny.

"Danny, can you do me a huge favor and grab my stuff from class. Family Emergency and I have to back home now. I'll make it up to you." I sent the text and went to my locker to grab my purse and leather jacket. My phone buzzed from a text.

"Yeah sure. Hope everything is okay. See you later, and you beter Cece. :P"

"Thanks Danny." I text as I ran down the steps and got into my car, calling Derek's phone. He answered and his voice sounded worried like hell.

"Cece, what's up?"

"Meet me at Deaton's." I say and hung up, calling Deaton.

"Yes Selena, what's wrong?"

"Let's say for hypothetical purposes that I killed the Kanima master, what would happen?"

"Selena. Head over to the Clinic. I'll call Derek and tell him to meet us here."

"I already called him and I'm already on my way there. I'll be there in, like, five minutes tops."

"Alright." He says and hangs up the phone. When I pulled in Deaton's, Derek's black Camaro was already parked in the front. I shut the door to my car and took a deep breath. When I walked in, four sets of eyes stared at me and my mom walked up to me.

"Selena, what happened?" She asked. If there was one thing my mother was, it was extremely understanding.

"I killed a Kanima master." I said and my mom took a deep breath and turned to Deaton, who was next to speak.

"When did you kill the Kanima master?" He asked, keeping a poker face.

"When Erica brought Derek in." I told him honestly and he and my uncle Peter took a sharp breath.

"Selena, the Kanima cannot be masterless. It is a beast of revenge, and it needs fuel to fire that rage." My uncle Peter says and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does that mean for me? I saw myself in the mirror earlier and I had black scales all over one side of me and my eyes were like the Kanima." I let out in a single breath and I could feel my pulse going through the roof. My mom put her hands on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile. My brother was silent and gave a poker face.

"You are now the Kanima master." Deaton says and I looked at all of the faces in the room. Peter looked like he knew that was coming mixed with concern. Derek's mask was starting to crumble at the seams. His anger at Matt was starting to show aling with the concern for me was evident in his eyes. My mom still had her hands on my shoulder and she was rubbing them soothingly.

"You mean, I control that thing." I spat the last word.

"Yes Selena. You need to be careful. Even the slightest bit of anger can summon the Kanima." Deaton warned.

"Master, I know someone needs to be punished. Please." A voice that sounded like a man mixed with a snake rang in my ears. I was frozen and I felt my expression change to one of shock. I heard voices try and get my attention, but they were background noise to me. All I could hear was that serpent voice. It must be the Kanima.

"No. You stay where you are." I commanded internally and I could see a reptile laying down behind my eyelids. I felt a set of strong arms start to shake me. I blinked again and Derek looked me in the eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" He growled to Deaton.

"Derek." My mom gave him the mom voice.

"Selena, tell me the truth. Did the Kanima try and tel you to let it out?" I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"What did you tell it?"

"To stay where it was and it laid down." I told him honestly.

"Good." He says and looked my mom in the eyes.

"Can I have a word with you in private Talia?" Deaton asks and my mom nodded and placed a kiss to my hair, walking in the back room that was sound proof.

**Talia POV**

I tried to keep a straight face when Selena told Deaton that the Kanima tried to get out. Luckily, Selena had developed self control.

"Talia, can I have a word with you in private?" Deaton asked and I nodded and kissed Selena's hair before walking with Deaton to a back room.

"When are you planning on telling the three people in there," he pointed to where my two children and brother stood.

"That you are a Druid?" He asked.

"Later. Let me worry about that. What are we going to do about Selena?" I asked, concern for my daughter evident in my voice.

"We have to keep her as calm as possible. At least, we can't make her mad, or this monster could convince her to let it out." Deaton says and I nod.

"How long?" I say with a sigh, looking in the door.

"A few days. Then, we just need to keep an eye on her."

"What about school?"

"We'll have to see if one of her friends can keep an eye on her."

"Stiles." I said with a smile. If we explain what's happening, I knew he would try his best to protect her.

"That actually would be good. He is able to read her face like it was a book." Deaton says with a smile and I opened the door and I walked to my children. Selena gave Derek a questioning look and turned to Deaton.

"Tell them what you told me." I say and put my hands on Selena's shoulder and Derek's arm.

"Selena, we have to keep a close eye on you. The Kanima will try and convince you to let it out. No matter how angry you get, you can't let him out."

"What about school?" There was something hidden in that, and Derek caught that as I did. The scent of anxiety rolled off of my daughter in waves and I rubbed her shoulder, taking the feelings of anxiety away and trying to send reassurance. Druids hadn't taught the ancient werewolves everything. The anxiety was wiped away from Selena and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need some of your friends to keep an eye on you and keep you calm. As ling as we can keep you calm, the Kanima will have no chance to get out." Deaton says and Selena nodded. She had confidence in what Deaton told her. Peter got in the car with Selena and I rode with Derek.

"Derek. Thank you." I said after we pulled away from the Animal Clinic.

"For what?" He asked and paid attention to the road.

"For doing such a good job at raising Selena. You and Laura did great." I could see Derek bite his bottom lip.

"That was mostly Laura that raised her." He says and gripped the wheel a little tighter.

"Derek, I know my children. Laura wanted to provide for you and your little sister." I said and rubbed his shoulder and I tried to take away the pent up rage he's kept held in for so long.

"Mom, were you killed in the fire?"

"Yes." I told him the truth.

"Then, how are you back?"

"I will tell you everything tomorrow. I promise." I say and look back at the road. He and Selena needed to both hear it when this tension about the Kanima eased up a little. Right now, I was walking on thin ice as it is. I can tell Derek doesn't trust me right now. He probably figures that one I get close to him and Selena again, I'll end up dead again. And I don't blame him for thinking of it that way. He's been there for her when I wasn't.

**Selena POV**

**Next Day**

Lydia walked with me into the school. That monster is powered by my need for vengeance. Oh, this is going to be absolutely delightful! I thought bitterly.

"Something wrong? Don't tell me these heels are dirty. I just got them." Lydia growled as she turned her leg in a way that you would think would break your leg. I put a hand on my best friend's shoulder.

"No Li, they're fine. Just family business has got me all worked up." I gave her the Hale smile. She grabbed me by the shoulder and yanked me into a corner where we were out of earshot.

"What's going on. Remember, you can't lie to me. I know you too well." Her green eyes were fierce. We always would try and protect each other. If you messed with Lydia, you messed with me and vice versa.

I took a deep breath.

"My mom and uncle came back." I whispered and her eyes widened.

"Selena, is this a joke?"

"Does it look like I'm joking Li?" I asked and grabbed her by the shoulders until she shook her head.

"And all this new Scott drama doesn't fucking help!" I growled and hit my head against a locker.

"You'll figure it out Cece." Lydia says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure I was the only person she was nice to. My eyes lingered over to Allison who was trying to talk to an annoyed Isaac.

"Selena, I can take care of her. Please, she helped Scott. It takes two to have sex!" The Kanima growled in my head and I mentally pushed it away.

"Shut up and go to sleep." I mentally growled amd the Lizard laid down again and its yellow slitted eyes shut. I breathed a sigh and grabbed Lydia by the elbow and we walked to Lydia's locker.

"You are way too stressed. Let's have a party at my place tomorrow night." Lydia squealed. I know how she is. She loves to throw a party, and she was an amazing hostess, but the clean up the next morning was hell on earth if she wanted you to help clean up.

"It'll be fun Cece." She gave me a reassuring smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright fine. But I'm not helping clean up the next morning." I laughed.

"Alright. You need to loosen up." She says and we walked ti Chemistry. Isaac caught up to us and poked my sides, making me jump and squeak like a Chihuahua, which earned me a smile from Isaac.

"Isaac, don't do that again." I said, trying, and failing, to keep the smile off of my face.

"You mean this." He says and does it again.

"Yes that." I say playfully and made a beeline for the Chemistry room.

"Useless. Remember, I sit next to you." Isaac says, one side of his lips turning up in a smile. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Stiles burning holes into Isaac. I went over to the person I've known since I was a baby.

"Stiles, what's up with you?" I ask and cross my arms over my chest. Stiles was silent and he looked at the ground.

"Stiles, are you getting jealous?" I asked with pure concern in my voice. Now that I was the Kanima master, I needed to cool off. One little word and the Kanima could go awol.

"Little bit." He says honestly, knowing he was an open book to me.


	15. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is for Whalegonetoheavan

Derek called a recon at the Abandoned Warehouse. We had to get rid of these damn alphas that showed up out of nowhere.

"We could always come through the roof."

"They'll hear you guys." I protested.

"When an Alpha kills his pack, whatever strengths his beta had, then the alpha gets it added to his own abilities." My mom says and put her hands on mine aand Cora's shoulder. Cora had come back after the party yesterday. Then Scott opened the door and walked up to us.

"I know where they live."

"In the same building as the Argents. We know."

"Selena and I followed the twins." Cora says and I leaned down. Something about this blueprint didn't seem right to me.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? The schemers are scheming." I said with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mom try and hide a smile. The Hales were nithing if not sassy smart asses.

"Coming up with a coup de main. Better known as a pre emptive strike." Peter says and traced a finger over the blueprint.

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott objected.

"Do you ever get tired of being so blandly moral?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes.

"Did you forget we have a secret weapon?" I asked with a coy little smile and tapped my forehead. Every set of eyes gave me a look that screamed "Hell No".

"Come on. We need it. It'll help and every single one of you know it." I growled defensively.

"Selena, these are alphas. All they have to do is hurt you and the Kanima could be gone." My mom tries to convince me to back off, but I took after my dad in the stubborn department.

"Mom, like you said, these are alphas. You guys need the Kanima. It'll give us an edge. I'll stay in the shadows. I promise."

"Selena, you can't control it." Derek hissed.

"Yes I can." I snarled at my older brother.

"Peter, what are you thinking?"

"There is a high risk of having Selena there. But, Selena made a really good point. We have an edge with the Kanima on our side." Peter says and gives my mom a look of confidence. My mom nodded and Derek looked outraged.

"Mom! Selena is a child! They will rip her to shreds."

"No they won't. Thwy can go to hell before that happens."

"Derek, they'll kill her the first chance they get." Scott says, Cora and I shot him a look.

"Who is this kid?" Cora growled.

"This kid.." Derek gave her a back off look

"Helped save your life."

"He ripped Selena's heart to shreds and he's making her life hell now!" She growled and I elbowed her in the ribs, my lips were pressed in a thin line. The Kanima was ecstatic that it would finally be let out.

"Calm the hell down. You wait for me to tell you to go, not a heartbeat before that, you hear me?" I mentally growled and the Kanima wrapped around my legs.

"Yes master." It says in its reptile sounding voice.

"Good. Now rest up. You're going up against alphas later tonight." I command and the Kanima crawled and laid down in a corner.

"Cece, what's going on with the Kanima?" My mom asks.

"It's resting up for tonight." I said with a small smile.

"Alright. Derek, you know we need that Kanima." She says and gives him the mom look. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"You'll get her killed!" Scott hissed at Derek and I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, throwing him to the ground.

"I can handle this Scott." I snarled and I saw the Kanima woke up by the anger that flared up in me.

"Master, should I take care of him? Since he has absolutely no faith in you." The Kanima says with a soothing voice, but I was stubborn.

"No. I told you to rest up. Now do it." I snarled internally, and the Kanima laid back down.

"You better stay in the deepest part of the shadows as you can." Derek growled, his protective side coming out. I gave him the Hale smile and nodded.

"Agreed." With that, we got all the stuff ready at our place. I went upstairs and loaded the Wolfs Bane gun. I emptied five bullets out of their clips and put the Wolfs Bane on the bullets.

"Wolfs Bane bullets? Are you an undercover Argent?" Cora asks with a small laugh. I rolled my eyes at my twin sister and hugged her.

"No, I'm figuring that if I need it, I can have an edge."

"You have the Kanima."

"What if it gets killed?" That earned me an angry hiss from the Kanima.

"Shut the hell up. I'm thinking ahead. Deucalion will be thinking ten steps ahead." I hised at the reptile and the Kanima wrapped around my leg protectivly, then went to go back to sleep.

"Point proven." She says and gave me a smile.

"Just watch where you point that gun." She jokes.

"I'll stay by you if you want." She says and sits on my bed with me.

"No, you help mom and Derek." I say with a smile.

"I have the Kanima and a gun with like five clips that are loaded with Wolfs Bane bullets."

"Let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you where we don't have ears on us anyways." Cora says with a smile and stood up, throwing my leather jacket to me.

"Alright. Cold air will probably do wonders right now." I say and put on my jacket.

"We're going for a walk." I say, knowing everyone in the house could hear what I was saying and we went outside and I started kicking stones.

"Cora, where did you go?" I finally cut the silence.

"I ran to Deucalion. I remember sneaking downstairs before the day of the fire and mom told dad that if anything happened to them, that they would send us all to where we could be protected. They both trusted him enough back then." Cora explains and she turned to me.

"Ok, I can just taste the tension in the air. Do you like Scott srill at all, or no?" Cora asked.

"He told me this story about his sister was the one that used the condoms, but I don't know hat to believe. I just don't want to let him back in my life and he just shove that knife deeper than it already is."

"I get it Cece. But know that I'm here." She says and we started to head back to the house. I went up to my room to get the gun and clips and I tucked them between my hips and my jeans. On my leg, I had a leather strap where I kept a knife and the clips. I walked outside sporting black jeans, a black t shirt that wrapped around me snug with my black riding boots and leather jacket.

"Let's go." I say and grab my car keys. The Kanima was awake and was getting jumpy but it was quiet, so I was pleased. The less voices in my head the better.

I followed behind Derek and we parked away from the abandoned bank. Mom shifted back into the form of a wolf with black fur and crimson eyes. She went up to us and rubbed her head on each of her childrens' outer calves. Then, she went to stand at Derek's flank. I glanced down at the charm bracelet Stiles gave to me as a gift when I turned ten and I bit my bottom lip. If this was the only way I could get rid of these alphas and save Beacon Hills from another tradegy, then I'll do it. Isaac patted me on the shoulder.

"The shadows." He reminded me and I nodded.

"See master, he has faith in you and he never hurt you."

"Kanima shut the hell up. Now quiet, we're about to go in." I say as we all split up. Cora, Peter, and I entered on the farthest side of the building. Boyd, Scott, and Isaac went in on the side parallel to us. Derek and mom entered through the front. Classy. The Kanima was practically jumping for more joy with every step I took, but he stayed relitivley quiet. We finally entered the building and I looked around. The last thing we need is an alpha trying to surprise attack us.

* * *

We stood in a half circle as mom shifted bqck to human and every set of eyes, minus the twins, widened in shock, but they didn't move.

"Deucalion. You will leave. Now!" She growled.

"Talia? And I'm afraid I can't. I see potential here."

"I said leave." Mom snarled.

"I'm sorry Talia, but I'm not about to lose my chance in having something this rare." Deucalion's eyes moved to Scott. I was on the verge on letting it out. All I needed was a spark to ignite the fire. The Kanima was planning his attack.

"Do not attack any of us." I snarled internally and looked at our circle.

"Talia, isn't it risky to have all of your living children here? Where we could kill-" that was the spark. She shifted back into the wolf and the Kanima jumped a little as she lunged at Deucalion, then was knocked down by Kali, and that's when everyone went apeshit.

"Kanima, attack the Alpha pack." I sent the Kanima off and he lunged at Kali first. Kali gave a wide eyed look and Ennis was looking around to see who was controlling it, but I was doing hand to hand combat with the twins, assisted by my lovely twin sister. Ennis finally figured it was one of us, so he clothepinned us, knocking us into a wall and Derek ran over to Deucalion and was knocked down by the twins.

"Kanima." I hissed and it came to my aid, driving its tail in Ennis's neck. That got a reaction from Kali. She tried grabbing Cora by the neck but I kicked her away and stood in front of my sister, a growl ripping through my bared teeth. Kali snarled at me and landed a blow on me that sent me flying about five feet back. The Kanima snarled at her and wrapped its tail around her neck. Kali tried struggling, but the Kanima just squeezed tighter. Then, what felt like a boulder, slammed into my right side. I looked up to see the twins, and they had me pinned to the floor. Derek and my mom slammed into the twins while Isaac helped me up.

"You okay?" He asks and I nodded, my fingers loosley grabbing the gun. Then a flash of light flashed throughout the abandoned building. I covered my eyes and looked over and saw a petite figure standing on a rail.

"Your eyes. Cover your eyes." Deucalion commanded and every person, sans me obeyed. I took advantage of these few seconds and I slammed into Kali. She was the one who initated this. She attacked my mom. And, if know anything about the Hales, you would know that every single family member has had the manatra

"Family is who you protect before anyone else." drilled into their heads.


	16. Chapter 13

I was dozing off during English before the bell rang.

"Selena. Is everything alright at home? You have been awake for maybe about five minutes of the entire period." Ms. Blake asks, sitting in the chair in front of me.

"Yeah everything's fine. Have you seen Derek?" I asked, my voice breaking. The images of him falling to his death still haunted me. Then I went with Peter and found that there weren't any bodies there. Ms. Blake just shook her head.

"No Selena. I'm sorry. I haven't." She says with a phony smile. I may not be a werewolf, but I could see she was lying to me. Most of the time, I could read people really well. This happened to be one of those times when I could read a person like an open book. I grabbed my stuff and bit down on my tongue so hard that I could taste blood, and made my way to Lunch. I sat with Lydia, but I didn't say anything. Lydia snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Cece. What happened?" Lydia asked, her brows furrowing ever so slightly.

"Derek." I choked out.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, worry lacing his voice when he saw me.

"Derek's dead." I choked out and a sob shook through my body. Stiles hugged me tightly and I rested my head on his chest. They wouldn't get away with this. I felt a an evil looking smile spread across my face. One of Lydia's eyebrows rose at the sight of me. I probably looked like an emotional wreck. I stood up from Stiles and gave him a quick hug before running out of the cafeteria. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. I spun around to see who it was and Aiden tackled me to the ground when that smile spread wider across my face.

Aiden had my hands pinned to the floor and O could feel his claws lengthen, but he left me just enough room to kick him in the head. Ethan grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me against a locker, his eyes flashing crimson. Black spots danced behind my eyes, but I shook it off. Revenge was too sweet. Ethan growled at me and Aiden joined him. I landed a kick to Ethan's stomach, and that made Aiden much more vicious. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a locker. I could feel blood soak into my hair, but I ignored the throbbing headache and focused on how to get out of their grasp and kill them. They needed to pay for ripping the one person that has mattered the most to me away from me. A growl from behind me made me try to look, which caused Aiden's claws dig deeper into my neck.

He dug his claws deeper in my neck. The pain he inflicted caused an adrenaline rush and I kicked him with enough force to send him flying. I stood in a fighting crouch, a snarl ripping through my chest and out through my teeth. The other growl ripped through the air again, and Scott in between the twins and me. Scott may not have wanted them to die, but I wanted to be the one to kill the alphas one by one. Wait... I never wanted anyone dead before. Even when Scott cheated, Derek was the one that wanted his head on a silver platter. Not me. What the hell was this Kanima doing to me? Aiden growled and Ethan grabbed his brother's shoulder as a look of surprise filled their features, and it was gone as soon as it came.

"Selena, this isn't over." Aiden growled and let Ethan lead him away. Scott turned to look at me.

"You okay?" He asked and glanced behind my head.

"Physically?" My voice broke and I cleared my throat as a hole ripped through my chest. Numbness spread from that hole.

"Both." He says and took another step closer. I couldn't help tears but fall. The image of Derek lying dead at the bottom level of the bank danced behind my eyelids.

"No. I'm not fine. My brother's dead." A sob rocked through my body and I sat down, putting my head in my knees.

"Hey hey. Come here." Scott says and puts an arm on my shoulder. His fingers laced in mine. But, the only thing I could think of was that the one person that was my rock for the past 6 years was gone. The person that I went to if an older kid was picking on me. Derek has been my protector since I was born. I couldn't even protect him from Ennis, and now he's dead! I hadn't realized I was speaking my thoughts out loud until Scott wiped the tears from my eyes and shushed me and squeezed my hand.

"Selena. It's not your fault." He says and I leaned my head on his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed my back soothingly and I couldn't see from the tears spilling over my eyes. They each would pay. Deucalion wasn't getting out of this unscathed. He needed to be punished for ripping Derek away.

"Cece. Look at me." Scott says and put a finger under my chin and moved my face so I was looking him in the eyes. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and my head started to throb. Black stars started to dance across my vision and I stood up. When I started to get up, Scott stood up and grabbed my wrists, so I wouldn't fall on my **.

"If you need me, I'm here." He says. His lips looked so inviting... What the hell!? He broke my heart. Scott opted out... This felt wrong.. I nod and walk outside.

What the hell was going on with me? Lydia caught up with me and snaked an arm into mine.

"What the hell happened to you?" She hissed.

"Your boyfriend kicked my ass. Like literally nearly beat the living hell out of me." My hand went to the back of my head, then to the claw marks on my neck that my dark brown ringlets covered up.

"That's not just it. What happened?" If there was one thing I could never do, it would have to be keeping secrets from her. Hell, it took everything to keep the fact that my family came from a long line of werewolves a secret from her. I kept my voice low.

"Scott." A smile spread across her face. It was one of her devious smiles that made her green eyes sparkle with excitement of new gossip. I was the only person who's secrets were 100% safe with her.

"Invite him to my party tonight, or I do it." She warned, and I did a double take.

"Party? When was I going to find out about this?" I questioned, an eyebrow was risen so high that I feared it would become attached to my hairline.

"My birthday party and I told you about this about a week ago." Lydia gives me a suspicious look.

"There's no getting out of this, is there?" I asked and I could feel a smirk on my face.

"No there's not." Lydia says with an evil grin and I roll my eyes at my best friend. She could be very annoying in situations like this. Wether I liked it or not, Scott was going to that party, and Lydia would drag me there if she had to.

**Later At the Party**

**Selena POV**

My phone buzzed when Selena was talking to Danny. It was a text from Scott.

_"__I'm here."_ A smile spread across my face. I walked to my best friend and flashed Danny a grin.

"I'm stealing her for a little bit." Selena gave me a puzzled look and took another sip of her margarita. I wrapped my arm into hers and we walked to the door, to greet our new guests. Scott gave us a smile when he saw us. Selena stopped dead in her tracks and slammed her drink.

"What's he doing here?" She demanded and flashed me a look then turned back to Scott.

"Selena, be nice." I told her with a friendly smile. Selena took a deep breath and gave Scott a smile that I could tell was fake.

"Hey Scott. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah that'd be great." He says with a smile. There was lust in his eyes, and I hoped Selena saw it too.

**Selena POV**

I couldn't believe Lydia invited Scott to the party. This was beyond desperate to invite my ex to her party. I grabbed another margarita once we got to the table and slammed it down.

"Why did you save me?" I asked and jumped onto the island. I could feel a goofy smile spread across my face and my cheeks became flushed.

"I couldn't let you die Cece." I rolled my eyes and shut them.

"You have to make this a pain in my ass." I grumbled and Scott stood in front of me and leaned his head down, so we were standing eye to eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing." I say and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. Dammit! The one time I needed it to stay steady, it decides to be defiant.

"You're lying." One of his eyebrows hitch up.

"No, I am not lying Scotty." I regretted that as soon as his nickname slipped out of my mouth. Scott caught it too and a small smile played over his lips. Luckily, the alchohol caused the Kanima to move from my mind's center stage to some place deep in the back of my mind. I could barely deal with my own thoughts, I didn't need the Kanima throwing in its two cents.

"Master, you want him." I could hear the Kanima whisper from that dark corner in my mind.

"Shut up. Go to sleep or something." I growled internally and turned my attention back to my ex boyfriend.

"You just…" His smile got bigger. "called me Scotty." I had no witty comeback as to why I called him by my nickname for him. He placed a kiss to my cheek and I jumped down from the island. I needed time to think. I sent a text to Lydia, since it would be too much of a hassle to find her in this crowd.

"I've got to get home." I put my phone back into the pocket in my leather jacket. What I needed was advice, and I knew the perfect person to go to.

Talia POV

My eyes moved over to the clock for what felt like the tenth time. It was a little past 11 pm when Selena pulled up into the driveway. Her arrival woke up Peter and Cora. Peter looked relieved and Cora looked… pissed. When Selena walked into the living room, she didn't say a word. All she did was walk up to me and I could tell by the look on her face that she needed comfort.

"Cece, what happened?"

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked and it looked like she was holding back tears. She looked so much like how I did at her age that it tugged at my heart.

"Okay." I say and wrap an arm over her shoulders. Cora jumped up and walked right into Selena's face.

"Where the hell were you?"

"A party." Selena's tone was as cold as ice.

"You're out partying when Derek was killed. It's like you don't care that he's dead!" Cora yelled and Selena tackled her sister.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can waltz in here after six years of us thinking you died in the fire. No communication whatsoever. You aren't allowed to throw a pity party." Selena hissed and she landed a hit on Cora's face. That was when Peter and I pulled the girls apart. Peter sat with Cora on the couch and he attempted to keep her there. I took Selena outside.

"I don't know what to do." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I wiped the tears out of her eyes and I rubbed her back soothingly. The look of pain on her face made anger flare up in me.

"Come here." I whispered and hugged her tightly. Selena has been through way too much for her own good.  
"I can't believe Derek's dead." A sob rocked through her and I rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Deucalion needs to die." Selena growled and I moved so I was looking her in the eyes.  
"Selena that Kanima can only take so much. Think about it. Three alphas. I have faith in you, but you can't kill all of them. Besides, Kali will be much more vicious."  
"Mom, this is Derek we're talking about!" She threw her arms up in the air and tears streamed down her face. I pulled her into my chest and I hugged hed tightly.  
"I know it's Derek. This is what Deucalion wants. He wants you to get revenge." I tried to talk some sense into my daughter.  
Peter POV  
I held onto Cora's shoulders when Talia went outside with Selena.  
"Derek is dead and she's acting like nothing happened!" Cora hissed and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. She put her forehead to the wall and punched a hole into it that matched her tiny fist. I walked up to my niece and tuened her to look at me.  
"Cora. It's time to be serious. Now listen to me. Deucalion wants conflict. He absolutely loves it. He's the reason Derek is dead, so why give him what he wants?" I asked her, and I could hear Talia speaking the same sort of things to Selena.  
"I'll kill every last one." Cora growled and walked outside. I reached over to grab her arm, but she shifted out of the way and ran outside. My feet guided me behind my teenage niece as she pulled her twin sister into a hug.  
"Let's kick some alpha ass." Cora says and the most evil expression danced across Selena's face, before it took center stage. I stood next to my sister in law, who's face turned into a poker face.  
"We have no plan." Selena's face dropped.  
"Only you would come with no plan." I gave her the sassiness I had developed, and perfected, over the years.  
"And does my dearest uncle have a plan?"  
"Nope." I said and bit my lip in concentration. How the hell could we catch an Alpha pack off guard? Give it to Selena to come up with the world's most impossible plan.  
"I know someone who could come up with a plan." Selena says and looked at me, a smile spreading across her lips.  
"Please don't let it be Stilinski." Cora grumbled and Selena took out her phone, a smirk plastered on her face.  
"Stiles, I need you to help me scheme." I heard a laugh over the phone.  
"Selena Hale, the world renowned schemer needs the help of little old me."  
"Yes smart ass, I need your help."  
"Take cover. Selena and Stiles are scheming. We are doomed." I say and I could see Cora was trying to stifle a laugh. Selena laughed and it was music to my ears. After seeing how mentally fucked she's been lately, it was nice to see her happy. Talia's gaze met mine and she nodded slightly. I think it was time that Stiles had a little talk with Talia and myself. Stiles knew if he valued his life, he wouldn't dare do what Scott did to her. But a little fresh fear never hurt anyone.


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys! My brother helped me with my laptop so I now can update more often!

It really makes me feel great when I see your comments on the story.

If you like/dislike where the story is going, please do not worry about hurting my feelings. Please PM me or comment. Same thing for if you don't uderstand something. I'll try and explain to you in the best way I can..

So please


	18. Author's Note Dos

Hey guys,

Wow... You guys are really great! I hope you guys are enjoying the story... Review and tell me your favorite pairing.. I promise, there will be ALOT more drama and cliffhangers...

And if you don't like it, please, take the time to PM me what you don't like/understand and I will try to explain it in the best way I know how...


	19. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is for all of the people that have reviewed this story and especially for monkeygonetoheavan. She is an absolute genius!**

**Guys, if you like Never Again, seriously, you should check her out. She's an amazing author!**

**Now, without further ado, here's what you guys have been waiting for!**

**Selena POV**

**The next day**

The sudden sunlight blinded me.

"Cora, close the drapes." I grumbled and turned onto my side, away from the window.

"Get up Cece." My mom says and pats my shoulder.

"Five more minutes." I mumble and tried to pull a pillow over my head.

"No." My mom says and grabs the pillow from me. That was one of the disadvantages of living with a family of werewolves. They were always faster. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"You've got to be in school in an hour." My mom says as she leaves. Damn scheming kept me up until three am, and now I've only got four hours of sleep.

About a half an hour later, I was dressed and my hair was brushed and hung in ringlets. I did the bare minimum as far as makeup went. I only put on a coat of Lip Venom. Ever since Lydia put it on me at one her famous slumber parties when we were fourteen, I've been addicted to it.

"How much sleep do you need?" Peter asked, his eyes never leaving his laptop.

"Shut up." I grumbled as I went to the fridge and grabbed my usual breakfast. String cheese, a can of Cherry Dr. Pepper, and a mini Snickers.

"Love you mom." I say and hug her shoulders before a car horn faintly rings throughout the house, and I walked outside, grabbing my backpack and I stuffed my purse into it. The blast of the cool October air did wonders for waking me up. And with every step I took, I remembered more and more of last night's party, which was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do. Why couldn't he have just left me alone like I wanted? This would've been so much easier. Stiles opened the door to his Jeep and hugged me when I hopped in. The ride to school was quiet, but it wasn't awkward.

"Cece, what's up? You never are this quiet unless you're thinking about something. I've known you all of your life, so this is way too quiet." Stes started ti ramble, and I had to stifle a smile. I took a deep breath before speaking, and I could see Stiles stifen up.

"Remember Lydia's party?" He nodded.

"I was there and Lydia invited Scott and he was trying to play knight in shining armor. Saying he couldn't let Aiden kill me." It all came out in a rush. Stiles shut his eyes and his face started to shift into one of annoyance. His lips were pursed the same way as his dad did. His eyes got the same look as the one his mom used to get.

"Stiles." I say and move my hand to his shoulder, trying to calm him down. The last thing we needed was Scott geeking out and hurting Stiles. If he did that, I don't think I'd hold the Kanima back.

**Stiles POV**

Selena had been silent the whole way to school. She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Cece, what's up? You never are this quiet unless you're thinking about something. I've known you all of your life, so this is way too quiet." I started to ramble, so I just shut up. Selena fought to keep a smile on her face. Here it comes! I thought, and braced myself for the worst.

"I was there and Lydia invited Scott and he was trying to play knight in shining armor. Saying he couldn't let Aiden kill me." It all came out in a breath and I could feel my face morph into one of annoyance. Why couldn't Scott leave her alone. When she's nice and happy, he has to ruin her happiness. He screwed up and I was there to pick up her pieces. Why couldn't he let me make Selena happy? Selena put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles." I could see a momentary look of insanity in her emerald eyes. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. I kissed her forehead and opened my car door. My eyes searched the parking lot for a certain green dirt bike. Selena ran from the car and stood in my way.

"Stiles, if he hurts you..." she trails off and turns around just in time to see Scott pull in the parking lot. I draped an arm over Selena's shoulders and I pulled her closer to me. Scott just watched with wide eyes. She laughed a little when we walked to her locker.

"What's up?" I asked and tried to lean against the locker and kick my leg onto another locker. To my disadvantage, I lost my footing and almost fell flat on my face. She grabbed my forearm, and her laughs got a little louder.

"You. Do you have any plans tonight?" She asked and shut her locker. Lydia fell in step with us when we started walking towards the Chemistry room.

"Dinner, my place tonight." She says with a smile.

"You. I've got to talk to you later." She says and points a finger at Selena.

"Alright. I'll just hang around after I drop you off. Why to-" Selena interrupted me by placing a quick kiss to my lips and giving me a quick hug.

"I'll see you later Batman." She says with a smile and wrapped her arm into Lydia's and walked into class, and I had to run downstairs without a)running into anything and b) being late. If my dad found out I was late agin, I probably wouldn't hear the end of it. The smile was still plastered on my face when I ran into Ms. Blake's English class. Right on time too, if I might add, since the bell rang when I took my seat.

"Cut it a little too close Stiles, don't you think?" Ms. Blake asks as I settle in my seat.

"Sorry." I apologize half heartily. She walks back up to her desk and grabs a bunch of papers from her desk and passes a bunch of papers to the people in the front row.

"Alright, since this class had majority of the students pass the last unit test, and we have some really good writers in here, I decided to give you guys a list of topics you can choose to write about." She says and I look over the sheet Erica handed me. One caught my eye.

'Write about one of your best memories.' My hand shot up.

"Yes Stills."

"Are we allowed tp listen to music during class?" I asked.

"Yes." She earned a round of applause. Without missing a beat, I pulled out my phone and I grabbed my earbuds from my backpack and plugged them in. I put my phone on shuffle as I thought of which memory to write about.

'The family trip to Disney World? No. That's too common. How about one of the many fishing trips with dad and eating mom's PB&J sandwiches.. Nah. Flightless Bird played in my ear and I knew exactly which memory to write about. I put the song on repeat and closed my eyes and I let my memory flood behind my eyes.

The way Selena looked that night in her red dress reminded me of an angel. She was beautiful and never stopped smiling while I danced with her. I could feel my lips curl into a deep smile as I thought about when I finally kissed her while one of her all time favorites played over the speakers. Why couldn't she be that happy more often. Oh yeah, the culprit's name was Scott. After the song played once, I started to write it all down. By the end of the hour, I was finished and I handed the paper in to Ms. Blake, my smile still on my face. I made a beeline for the door. My next class was History and it was with Selena.

**Selena POV**

"I like Chemistry, but I hate Mr. Harris. He's an ass." I growled as I walked with Lydia to our next class.

"I'll see you later Cece." Lydia says and pulls me in for a hug.

"Alright, see you later Li." I say and I ran to my seat and checked my phone under the desk real quick. Nothing. A set of hands covered my eyes and a smile broke on my lips.

"Hey Batman." I say when Stiles moves his hands from my eyes. The Batman comment earned me a smile. He sat next to me and I rested my head on his arm.

"Tired." I mumbled as my eyelids started to droop. Decent cheming really sucked the energy out of you.

**Deucalion POV**

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Damn Gerard. I looked to where Ethan's heart beat was coming from.

"I need you to read this." I say and place the phone in his hand. Ethan took a deep breath.

"It's a text from a woman named Talia." My head snapped up at the mention of the beautiful woman from my memory.

"Go on."

"It says,

'We need to talk. Call me asap.'

"Dial the number." I ordered and as soon as I heard the dial tone, I signaled for my alpha pack to leave. One by one, they dispered. Kali lingered though, but left when Talia answered.

"Deucalion, we needI looked to where Ethan's heart beat was coming from.

"I need you to read this." I say and place the phone in his hand. Ethan took a deep breath.

"It's a text from a woman named Talia." My head snapped up at the mention of the beautiful woman from my memory.

"Go on."

"It says,

'We need to talk. Call me asap.'

"Dial the number." I ordered and as soon as I heard the dial tone, I signaled for my alpha pack to leave. One by one, they dispered. Kali lingered though, but left when Talia answered.

"Deucalion, we need to talk. Would it be okay if I come over tonight?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah that'll be great. Just you or the girls too?"

"I'll bring Selena. She has better self control." Talia says and I could hear clanging on her end and she hangs up. I sat in an armchair. How was Talia and I supposed to tell her this and not have her freak out? Ethan knocked on the door.

"So Talia's coming with Selena, who is a Kanima master by the way." Aiden spat. I undid the cap on my cane and slashed it against his skin and I put the cap back on in one fluid motion. He may be in my pack, but I wasn't going to stand here and let him bash my daughter. Kali stood to stand at my side. I could practically taste the anger leeking out of her pores, but that was the thing about Kali. Kali was very loyal and I had to give her credit. She stood by the alpha that killed her mate. From what I've seen of my daughter, she had developed my sense of self control.


	20. Chapter 15: I Knew This Day Would Come

**A/N: Okay, when you read this and notice some things are repeated, don't think you're going nuts. My new computer is super touchy with how I copy and past my stuff from my documents and I am too lazy to go though and get rid of it..  
Guys, if you haven't yet, please check out monkeygonetoheaven's stories, she's an AMAZING writer and a very effective evil genius**

**Disclaimer: I only own Selena! I don't own Teen Wolf, that's Jeff Davis'. (who is a butthead btw for leaving us with such a big cliffhanger in the season 3a finale) He's the mastermind behind that!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Selena POV

Mom was on her phone when Stiles and I walked inside.

"Who was that?" I asked and sat on the island, swinging my legs. Stiles went in the fridge and grabbed a soda for the both of us.

"Thanks." I smile and hug him.

"Oh, no one. Selena, would you mind coming somewhere with me tonight?" My mom asked and I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure." I said and jumped down and walked to the couch, flipping on the TV, and turning on the Dark Knight on Netflix. Stiles chuckled and sat next to me, awkwardly draping his arm over my shoulders.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I rested my head on his chest. Where did mom want me to go with her?

Deucalion POV

I could feel the vibrations from the grandfather clock. It was nine at night. The sound of car tires against gravel made me stand up. Here goes nothing.

Selena POV

Mom gave me instructions to the same building Deucalion and his werewolf gang was living.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded as I slammed my foot on the brakes. The hairs on my arm rose straight up just being near this place.

"There are things that you need to know. Deucalion is one of the only people that have thise answers that you need." My mom had this look of regret deep in her eyes and as soon as it came, it was gone.

"What kind of answers?" I questioned.

"Cece, you've just got to trust me on this baby girl. Can you trust me?" She pleaded. I bit my bottom lip in annoyance about being the last one in on something.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I say and open the car door. My mom flanked me as we walked into the hotel and into the elevator. My mom could probably taste the anxiety rolling off of me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It'll be okay. I wouldn't bring you here if I thought you would be hurt." She says and rubs my back, and I knew I visibly relaxed. The door opened and the anxiety was back and it felt like I was being suffocated. Deucalion's voice boomed throughout the penthouse suite.

"Selena, Talia. It's nice to have you here." He says and it puts me further on edge. Frankly, I didn't think that was possible.

"My mom said you had answers. What kind of answers is that exactly?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Deucalion looked to my mother.

"Where can we sit?" My mom asked. I could read the hidden message in the question. I took a deep breath as Deucalion smiled at my mother and led us into the main room. A couch and loveseat were placed by the TV, with an armchair on each end. My mom sat in one seat and I chose to stand at her side, with my arms crossed tightly over my chest.

"Master... I can take care of him. He is out to hurt you." The Kanima hissed in my head and I shushed him, but kept him at bay.

"Selena, please put away your pet lizzard." Deucalion purred and I sneered at him. Kali suddenly stood at his side and bared her fangs at me. My mom put a hand on my forearm, her eyes gleaming a bright crimson.

"Jackson, go to sleep." I say and I felt him leave and fall asleep. I couldn't keep doing this to him. He needed to live his own life. But, how can I release him from this life while not killing myself. Deucalion's voice ripped my attention away from my thoughts.

"Kali. Calm down." This was one of the times that I wished that I could have enough of the werewolf trait in me to transform into a wolf instead of getting slightly heightened senses.

"Deucalion, can you please get to the point?" I asked, my voice was laced with irritation.

"Selena, Selena." Deucalion shook his head. My mom put an hand on my shoulder.

"What?" My voice was irritated and bitter.

"Your mom really didn't tell you?" Deucalion seemed amused that he, like usual, had answers that no one else had.

"Tell me what?" I demanded and looked down at my mom. Her eyes were two pieces of emerald colored ice.

"You and Cora." He paused, a smile still playing over his lips.

"Spit it out Deucalion." I snapped, irritation raising its ugly head.

"Selena, I am your and Cora's father." His voice was calm, but his words sounded like a big fat lie that he was using to get into my head. I shot up like a Jack in the Box and I backed into a wall. I shot a desperate look to my mom.

"Mom?" My voice broke at the thought of Deucalion being my father. My mom turned to me and her icey glare melted and it was replaced with a layer of regret. Oh God! My breathing was labored as I started to hyperventilate. My mom stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Cece." I turned to face her, tears threatening to pour out.

"How could you mom?" My voice broke again and I cleared my throat. This couldn't be happening! I shook her hand off as the twins came into view, Ethan's hands up and the look in Aiden's eyes made me want to just dip him in wolfs bane and mistletoe.

"Stay away from me." I growled and Kali gave me a coy smile.

"Why mom?" Was all I managed to choke out.

"Selena, I was in heat and your father was gone.." Anger bubbled over.

"So dad was gone and you had some sleazy sex with Deucalion." I snapped and I regretted the words as they left my mouth and pierced the air. My mom flinched but still tried to comfort me.

"Selena, you don't understand. When you're in heat, you're basically blind." My mom explained. I kept a cool mask as she explained. I looked to my biological father.

"Help us."

"With what?" I rolled my eyes.

"The Durach is our common enemy. We've got to get rid of it before it kills any more people." I had to swallow the hatred of what happened.

"We can help. I happen to only trust your mother and you, though." He says and looks in my direction.

"That's fine. There's a commonality. I only trust Ethan in your pack." I say and my gaze moved to the alpha twin, whose face was a mask of calmness.

"Fair enough." Deucalion says and I moved towards the door, grabbing my mother's wrist.

"We'll be in touch." I say as I show me and my mother out. The whole ride home was filled with awkward silence. Once my mom got out of the car when we got to the house, she noticed that I wasn't getting out. She shot me a look of sincere regret. I gave her a small smile.

"I've just got to get something from Deaton's that I left there." I lie cooly and my mom nodded. With her nod, I drove to the animal clinic, while on the phone with my boss.

"Deaton, it's Cece. Is there any way for us to get rid of the Kanima from me without killing Jackson or myself?" I mentally crossed my fingers and Jackson growled in protest.

"Jacks, shut up." I growled.

"And can we keep this a top secret mission. I don't want anyone to freak out. Because if they freak out, we both know dearest Deucalion will use that against us."

"That's fine. Can you come to the clinic so we can talk?"

"I'm outside." I say and hang up. Once I was out of my car and it was locked, Deaton met me at the door.

"Is it possible doc?" I ask and stand at the metal table.

"It is, but it is highly dangerous. You have to, essentially, be killed. Only a person that you have a deep emotiinal connection with can bring you back." Deaton explained.

"And is there a certain way I have to die?" I asked. The idea of death didn't bother me one bit.

"Selena. There are many possible outcomes and they each have a very good chance of happening." Deaton's voice was calm.

"What kind of outcomes?" Now, suspicion was creeping it's way in my mind's center stage. It was enough that it caused a bit of nausea to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Your soul will be a little darker, that is certain. You could just not come back. That bond may not be strong enough to bring you back from Purgatory. Or you could slip into a coma."

"And if I make it through. Then, Jackson will he free of the Kanima and I won't be it's master."

"Correct. But, we need to do this to both you and Jackson at the same time." Deaton explained.

"How about tonight. I can have Jackson and Lydia here in less than ten minutes." I say and Deaton nodded.

"Jackson, get Lydia and get to the animal clinic now. I found a way t

8/15

"Correct. But, we need to do this to both you and Jackson at the same time." Deaton explained.

"How about tonight. I can have Jackson and Lydia here in less than ten minutes." I say and Deaton nodded.

"Jackson, get Lydia and get to the animal clinic now. I found a way to get rid of the Kanima curse. It's risky though."

"I don't care. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Good." I hung up and my phone started to spaz out. It went to the oldest picture on my phone and my breath hitched in my throat. It was a picture of me with Scott and Stiles, right before Scott and I started going out. I had an arm wrapped on each of their shoulders. A deep connection... There wasn't a guarantee that either of them would do this for me. I took a deep breath. I could practically hear what both of them would tell me.

"Selena. I know you want to do the right thing, but you aren't thinking straight. Look at me." Scott would've said and made me look at him by placing a finger under my chin and moving my face. My heartbeat would've sped up, and he would sit here and try to convince me to not do it with logic ajd reason.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, something Mrs. Stilinski taught Stiles and his two partners in crime how to do when they got angry. Rarely have I ever seen Mrs. Stilinski mad, and when she was sincerely mad, it scared the living hell out of me. Stiles...

"Cece, please. Look at me." My imagination made it sound near perfect. It was good enough that I had to look around the room to convince myself that the only people here was me and Deaton. Deaton tried talking to me, but it was background noise. All I could pay attention to was the voice that my mind used as a way to get me to back away from this.

"Selena, you aren't in your right mind. I know you're in shock about your mom, but committing suicide isn't going to help anything." I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Please, don't do this to me Cece." Stiles begged and a stray tear fell from my eyes. Who would help me, and who would try and talk me out of it?

Finally, I pulled out my phone and called Stiles. He was the only one besides Lydia that I decided that trusted 100%, and I shared an unbreakable bond with.

"Cece, where are you? Your mom is freaking in the house."

"Can she hear you?" I asked. I couldn't begin to imagine to what my mother would do if I didn't make it through. Especially not after the mental battle that just happened in my head.

"No, why? Sweetie, where are you?" He asked, and I could hear his breathing become labored as he started to hyperventilate.

"I need you at Deaton's asap. Stiles, can you bring the corsage you gave me at the dance. It's important. I need you Stiles, now more than ever." I bit my lip. What would happen to Stiles if I didn't make it? I shook away the thought.

"On my way." I could hear his Jeep roar to life and his tires squeal when he started to speed up against the wet pavement.

"I'll see you when you get here." I said and hung up. Deaton had pulled out two metal bins and was filling them with ice water. I helped him and the missing trio showed up just in time. Stiles ran to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Stiles, you have to drown me. Lydia, you have to drown Jackson." Lydia clutched onto Jackson a little tighter. The bell at the door dinged and everyone shot confused looks in the direction of the door. Deaton, however, looked as though it was all going as planned.

"**!" I growled when my eyes locked with the chocolate eyes that used to comfort me, and that has been causing so much of a mess.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" I asked as he ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Please. We can find something else. Selena, don't do this. Please. I don't know what me or Stiles would do if we lost you." He says and I shot a look of death to my boss.

"While you were standing there, there were two names you kept muttering. Stiles and Scott." Deaton tries to explain himself as I tried to shift out of Scott's grip. All that did was turn it into an awkward looking hug.

"Scott, let me go." I say and look down.

"I can't let you do this." He tried to plead, then did what I had a feeling he would do. Scott put a couple fingers under my chin and moved my face, so I was looking him in the eyes.

"I can't lose you."

"You lost me once." I choked out. It was almost painful to remember it.

"Yeah, and I can't do it again. At least before, you were still alive." I tried to keep my heartbeat steady and my breathing normal, but my body was just feeling defiant I guess.

"Please." Scott begged, but I shook my head. I had to do this now. It was now or never. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Deaton try and clear the room, minus Scott and I. Once everyone was gone, Scott leaned down so he was eye to eye with me.

"Please, don't do this to me." He mumbled as his face moved closer to mine and his eyes closed. I had no control over my body after that. Scott's lips pressed against mine and I began to kiss him back, intertwining his hair into my fingers. Scott's hands moved from my shoulders down to my hips and he pulled me even closer to him. Scott was the one to break the kiss. My lips still tingled from where he kissed me.

"Cece, please. We'll find something else."

"Scotty, I have to." I mumbled and moved to open the door, but Scott grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for another kiss. This kiss wasn't as intense as the last one, but this one had an urgency to it that no one could ignore. This kiss didn't make my legs start to melt, but it wasn't that far from it. I shook my hand away and straightened my shirt before opening the door ti reveal a panic stricken Stiles.

"This is safe, right doc?" Stiles asked and his voice broke at the end. He walked to my side and I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Even that made a guilt feeling rise in the pit of my stomach. Deaton explained to them what he did to me. Stiles looked down at me in horror. Scott's expression was similar.

"Cece, please." Stiles begged and it killed me to do this to him.

"I have to." I say and walk to Lydia and pulled her into a tight hug as this may very well be the last time I get to see my best friend and hug her.

"You're insane, you know that?" Lydia says and I nodded.

"Li, I have to." I said and walked back to Stiles.

"Do you each have something that means something to you?" Deaton asks and I nod.

"This is the corsage Stiles gave me at the dance." I explained and Stiles slipped it back on my wrist.

"This is my mother's locket." Jackson said and kissed Lydia quickly. I turned to my boyfriend.

"I love you Stiles." My eyes stung with oncoming tears. Stiles with his thumb.

"Shh.. I love you too." He says as I wrap an arm around his neck and pull him into me for a kiss. His kiss was sweet and it made my heart sink to act as a sacrifice when I had amazing people that I would leave in mourning. The image of Stiles in all black made my heart sink. The image zoomed out, and it took everything to not break down. My mother stood next to Cora and Lydia, black roses in all of their hands. Cora's expression made me regret the fight we had yesterday. She looked as if she lost her other half. My mother looked exhausted, dark circles coming oger her eyes. Stiles stood next to a casket that was adorned with flowers and a picture of me sat at the top of the casket. If Cora's expression made me feel guilty, then the expression on Stiles face made me want to abandon this mission. His eyes were crimson rimmed and dark circles lay under them. His cheeks were sunken in and his skin was stalky white. He looked like he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"Cece, do you really want that?" Jackson hissed in my head. My head snapped uo to the jock.

"Don't ever do that again." I snarled, a sneer spreading across my lips. Stiles rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Come back to me when this is over Cece." Stiles says and a stray tear leeks over his eyes. I wiped it away with the back of my hand

8/15

"Don't ever do that again." I snarled, a sneer spreading across my lips. Stiles rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Come back to me when this is over Cece." Stiles says and a stray tear leeks over his eyes. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and I took a step back, to the tub, and got in it. The freezing cold water felt like millions of needles were being stuck into my body where the water touched my skin.

"Oh god, that's cold." I hissed and I sat down and a chill ran down my spine.

"Okay Lydia, Stiles, dunk them in and keep them there when I tell you. It has to be at the same time, so we can bring them back. I'll give you two the instructions of how to bring them back while they are underwater." Deaton says and looks at his watch. I grabbed Stiles by his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

"If I don't make it, just know that I love you so much." The image of a depressed looking Stiles flittered behind my eyelids and I shook it away.

"Selena, don't talk like that." Stiles says after he pulls away. Deaton nodded to him and Lydia. With that, they dunked us underwater. The water burned my skin and I fought against Stiles' strong hands, but he wouldn't let me move. My lungs burned for oxygen and I opened my mouth in attempts to get air, but it had the exact opposite effect. Instead of air filling my lungs, the burning water filled them. Suddenly, the feeling of being alone overwhelmed me and I fought against Stiles, but it felt like he placed a one hundred ton metal bar on my chest and I was being suffocated. My surroundings changed from the never ending black of my mind to a place that was in desperate need of color. The place was bleak and grey. I could breath, but my breathing was labored.

"Jackson! Jack!" I called as I started to run throughout the area, which was starting to take the form of a forest.

"Cece?" Jackson called and I ran to where he was. I grabbed the hand of the jock that was standing behind a tree.

Stiles POV

Selena fought against my grip, but I didn't let her up, against all of my better judgement. Scott would've talked her out of it if the two were still together. But wait, I was holding down my girlfriend after he talked to her. Knowing him, he probably made this even worse. I internally hissed. Selena all of the sudden got a burst of strength and it was hard to keep her under. Scott moved to my side and put a hand on her left shoulder. She still fought for oxygen as her mouth opened slightly and bubbles floated to the surface.

"Keep them underwater." Deaton says and starts murmuring something. Selena's body trembled, as did Jackson's. Scott moved to keep Jackson underwater.

"Stiles, put a hand on her wrist that has the corsage." Deaton tells me and I do as he says.

"It will comfort her subconscious." He says when I shoot him a questioning look. My fingers laced with her unmoving fingers. Her head moved from side to side, like she was looking for something.

"Lydia, do the same." Lydia did the same and Scott let go, until he started shaking and Selena did the same.

"Calm them down, but don't say anything." He says and I rubbed Selena's hand, and her body became still. I felt the burning of oncoming tears in my eyes.l, and I fought to keep them back.

"Selena, Jackson. Can you hear me? Let them up." He says softly. When Selena's body rises to the surface, Deaton repeats the question. Her body trembled under my hands and her hand flew oit if the water and grasped my forearm. Once she grabbed ahold of me, her body relaxed again.

"Yes." She spoke calmly.

"Is Jackson with you?"

"He's next to me."

"Good." Her body started to shake violently and I shot a look at the vet.

"Kanima, No!" The screams erupted from Selena's lips.

"Stiles, calm her down." He orders and I rub her hand again. Her grip on me tightened and I winced as her naiks dug into my skin.

"Selena, what's going on?" Deaton asks calmly. Jackson started shaking even more violently.

"Jack!" She screamed.

"Selena, talk to me. What's going on?"

"The Kanima attacked Jackson." Her voice made her sound like a child that was petrified of clowns after watching the movie It.

"Did it listen to you?" Deaton asks.

She nodded.

"Selena, speak to me."

"Yes, he listened to me." She said, still scared. Her body started to tremble. Deaton started murmuring something in an ancient language which caused Selena to fight even harder against me and Jackson did the same.

"It's gone." She says and looks around.

"Stiles, talk to her when I tell you to." I nod and pay attention to the scared girl under my hands.

"Selena, Stiles is next to me." Her head moved, looking for something.

"He's going to talk to you for a little bit. I'll be right back." He says and she fought to get out.

"Talk to her. Calm her down. Once she's calm enough, I'll bring her back." Deaton ordered and started talking to Jackson. Selena's head was still moving like she was looking fir something.

"Cece, it's me. Calm down sweetie, please, for me." I fought tears. Her body started to relax.

"Batman, I'm scared." She whimpered. Tye use of my childhood nickname made me smile a little.

"I know. But listen to the sound of my voice. Cece, you have to be calm before you can come back to me."

"I don't think I will." She whimpered and her voice broke. She started shaking.

"You will come back, I promise." My voice broke at the end. Her body started to relax again. I hoped she would be okay after this.

Selena POV

Jackson and I were leaning on a tree when calming thoughts went through me and a familiar voice was in my head.

"Selena, Jackson, can you hear me?" Deaton asked and I shot a panicked look at Jackson.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Yes." I spoke calmly and I looked down at my corsage, which looked like an invisible hand was on the side of it.

"Where is Jackson?" Deaton asked.

"He's right next to me." I say and Jackson looked behind me and started running. I looked behind me and saw the Kanima had followed us here and was slithering up a dead tree trunk. Jackson grabbed my hand and we ran deeper amd deeper in the forest. The feeling of having a bar against my chest came back and I froze where I stood as I felt something slither up my back and onto my shoulder. The Kanima looked at me with adoration, then it's gaze locked onto Jackson.

"You will hurt my master." It snarled and started running towards the jock and wrapped it's tail around Jackson's neck.

"Kanima! No!" I screamed and ran to the Jock's aid, landing a kick to the Kanima's back. The Kanima looked to me and calming thoughts fluttered through me again. I spoke in a hushed tone, in a language I had no clue what it was. The Kanima hissed at me and crawled into a hole.

"Jack!" I screamed and ran to the Jock's side.

"Selena, talk to me. What's going on?" Deaton's voice was calm.

"The Kanima attacked Jackson." I say and Deaton spoke again, this time his voice had an edge to it.

"Did it listen to you?" He asked and I nodded and whispered yes.

"Selena, speak to me."

"Yes." My mouth opened slightly and I looked to see the Kanima had risen from the hole in the ground. Out of my mouth, I spoke in that language from before. The Kanima snarled as blew away in the wind, like dust. The air was freezing.

"Selena, Stiles is right next to me." A smile rose to my face and I started running, my head whipping from side to side, trying to find him. That must've been that comforting feeling from before.

"He's going to talk to you for a little bit. I'll be right back."

"Cece, it's me. Calm down sweetie, please, for me." His voice comforted me and I looked to Jackson. He had the same shocked look on his face.

"Batman, I'm scared." I whimpered. Fear was starting to ebb and flow through me.

"I know. But listen to the sound of my voice. Cece, you have to be calm before you can come back to me." I tried to calm down, so I could get the hell out of here. I felt an invisible hand rub my hand. The fear wasn't leaving though.

"I don't think I will." I say and the tears from before start to pour over. The freezing air made a violent shake flow through my body.

"You will come back, I promise." His voice broke, and it killed me to hear the pain in his voice. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. My body stopped shaking.

"Cece, Deaton is going to bring you back to me. I'm right here if you need me. I'm not leaving." Warmth spread throughout my entire body, and that feeling that I'm not alone spread alongside the warmth.

"Selena. Is Jackson still next to you?" Deaton asked and I looked at the jock I've known since kindergarten.

"Yes."

"Good. Now you and Jackson need to open your mouths." Deaton instructed and we opened our mouths at the same time. Deaton murmured some words in the ancient language from before and out of nowhere, my mouth started to burn. My vision blurred and it switched from the bleak forest back to underwater. I fought against Stiles, who was keeping me underwater. Once he noticed my struggle, he let go and I flew out of the water, Jackson doing the same. Stiles pulled me into a bear hug and I crashed my lips against his. It felt great to finally be able to hold my boyfriend.

"I love you." I whispered and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Cece. And I'm never leaving your side." He says and moves the hair out of my face.


	21. Chapter 16 teaser

Here's a little teaser for you guys

"Here you go." The woman reached below the counter and gave me the towels.

"This motel isn't famous for its hospitality." The woman says. The witch is getting on her broomstick.

"No kidding." I grumbled under my breath.

"What's it known for?" I questioned. This lady may creep me out, but she peeked my curiosity.

"It's kind of morbid. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." I say and flash the Hale smile.

"My husband keeps that number up there to count."

"Okay.."

"They are a number of how many suicides have occurred in this motel since it opened." Okay, that was freaky as hell.

"When did this place open."

"1963." The woman answered and my eyes lingered to the number behind her.

"198." I mumbled.

"And counting." The woman laughed and I was officially creeped the hell out. I took a step back and gave her a polite smile before making my way back to the room. Bam! Like that, there was nothing but blackness.


	22. Chapter 16: Motel California part uno

**A/N: I swear, I feel llike hurling my computer against a wall or something, its way too freaking touchy!**

**Disclaimer: I don''t own Teen Wolf, that's Jeff Davis' masterpiece. The only thing that I claim is Selena Hale!**

**If you haven't checked her out, check out monkeygonetoheavan. She helped me with this chapter tremendously! **

**Warning: I hope you're jaws are secure, because otherwise, they will fly to the center of the Earth!**

**Anyways, sit back, grab some Snickers and Cherry Dr. Pepper and enjoy chapter 16 of Never Again!**

**Enjoy :)**

**P.S Dont forget to leave your comments on this chapter below.. As a writer, I use your feedback to help me write future chapters..**

The bus to the cross country just kept bumping. Coming back from the dead and finding out I was pretty much the daughter of Satan kept me up all night. Once the bus was driving smoothly, I rested my head on Stiles' arm.

"Tired." I mumbled as my eyes fluttered.

"Just get some sleep." Stiles says and rubbed my shoulder.

"Bus ride is too bumpy." I grumbled and lifted my head, rubbing my eyes. My eyes lingered the bus. Danny sitting with Ethan put me on edge.

"Hey, Cece." I turned to look at Stiles.

"I don't like Danny sitting with Ethan." It took everything in me to not make a snarky comment along the lines of 'he's sitting with his homicidal half of a vultron wolf new boyfriend.' Before the alpha pack killed Derek, shudder, I could stand Ethan. Now, when I looked at him, I saw red.

"Neither do I." Stiles agrees and pulls out his phone while, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott calming down a very pissed off looking Boyd.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding out why Ethan keeps checking his phone every five seconds." Stiles responds and sent a quick text. Whatever Stiles sent must've irritated Danny, because he looked back at us and mouthed no. His gaze was annoyed with Stiles, but he got a small smile on his face when his gaze lingered to me and he sat in his seat and continued his conversation with Ethan. Stiles set repeated texts to Danny and after a few minutes, Danny and Ethan both shot a glance at us. I grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so they couldn't see us. I peeked over the seat and saw Ethan was facing the other way and talking to Danny. A few seconds later, his phone beeped and I read the text in astonishment.

"Ennis." The name came out in a breath. Then a mix of shock and joy flowed through me.

"So if Ennis isn't dead, maybe Derek's alive too!" I smiled. Stiles' face turned up in a small smile.

"If Ennis is alive, and that's a big if, then he'd be on the brink of death right now." Stiles says and I felt my bottom lip stick out a little. Derek couldn't be dead...

"He can't be dead." I mumbled.

"Let's hope he's not. Because the last thing we need is Duke and his little army trying to wipe out the Hales." Stiles says and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bring it on. Let them come. I'll kill them all with my bare hands." I grumbled to myself.

"Cece, just get some sleep. You need it." Stiles says in my ear and rubbed my back soothingly as I listened to his steady heartbeat that would beat a little faster, ruining the metronome of his heartbeat. Everytime Coach would blow his whistle, I would grit my teeth. A putrid smell filled my nose and I opened my eyes and looked around the bus. Everyone who was anywhere close to Jared had scampered off to find other seats. Stiles was sitting next to Jared, his Joker smile plastered on his face.

Wait... If Stiles was by Jared... I looked at the arm of the person next to me. Scott sat next to me, and I just realized I had been clutching on his arm that had the two band tattoo on it.

"When did you get here?" I asked, gesturing to the seat.

"Right before Stiles made Jared throw up." He says nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, referring to coming back from the dead.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." I say honestly. I was too tired to be a smartass. A look of pain crossed Scott's features. I plugged my nose as the bus reeked of vomit and made a sharp right into a rest stop. Coach had a bottle of Febreeze in his hands and continuously sprayed it until we got to the rest stop and everyone was practically jumping out of the windows to get off the bus.

"Lydia, what are you doing here? Allison." Confusion filled me when I saw my strawberry blonde friend and the brunette.

"Allison here wasn't letting the bus out of her sight. But first, we need to get Scott patched up." Lydia says and searches through her bag. I took a closer look at my ex and a breath hitched in my throat. Almost all of his left side was bleeding. Allison and Stiles were the ones to walk with him into the bathroom. I stayed outside with Lydia.

"Let me give this to them." She says and ran inside to give them a needle and thread. When she came back, she was with Stiles. I walked towards Boyd and Isaac, who were speaking in hushed tones.

"Guys, he's not healing." I say and Isaac stood a little straighter and locked gazes with Boyd. Their eyes searched the property for Ethan. When they found him, they ran full speed towards him.

"Dammit!" I growled and ran towards them. I pushed my track legs to catch up with them. I yanked on Boyd's arm when I was close enough.

"Don't." Boyd nodded and looked for Isaac. When he found him, a sadistic smile spread over his face.

"Isaac!" I screamed at the werewolf, who was beating the living hell out of Ethan. Danny tried, and failed to get him off of Ethan. I ran in front of Isaac.

"Isaac! Stop!" I screamed and he just swatted me away. I grabbed his arm and yanked on it, trying to get him out of this trance state. Stiles and Lydia ran off. Coach tried, and failed to get him off. I looked up at Boyd, who was still smiling like a sadistic killer.

"Isaac!" Scott bellowed and there was a faint alpha tone to the way he commanded Isaac. Isaac obeyed and I wrapped an arm around his waist and yanked him away from Ethan, who was being looked over by Danny. Once we were a decent space away from Ethan, I let go of Isaac and turned to face him.

"Isaac, what the hell?"

"They killed the girl that saved me, and your brother, might I mention." He growled and his eyes flashed golden for a second. Derek dying hit Isaac and me the hardest. For Isaac, being Derek's beta, it must've been losing your sense of direction.

"I know. Use that for fuel because I can tell Kali isn't finished yet. We need all the pent up rage we can get." I say and flash him the Hale smile.

"I'm not done." He looked back to Ethan.

"Yes you are. Believe me, I want to rip them limb from limb, but this isn't the place or the time." I tried to talk some sense into the beta, who nodded and walked to the bus. My two best friends ran up to me.

"Do we need to strap him to the seat?" Stiles asked and I laughed a little.

"No, but if Ethan pisses him off any more than he already has... then maybe we will. Let's get out of here." I say as we board the bus.

"Okay. So we've got the durach problem and the alpha pack and we stand without an alpha." Lydia recaps.

"Well, not entirely." I trail off and Lydia gave me a questioning look.

"My mom is still an alpha." I say, and both Stiles and Lydia's eyes bulged out of their head.

"If she's still an alpha, why did Peter lose his alpha rank?"

"Because Derek took it. My mom didn't die from a werewolf killing her." My mom explained it to us when she and Peter got back.

"Everyone besides the twins know my mom is a woman who knows what she wants and she won't let the end out of her sight." I say and lean my head against Stiles' arm.

"Wake me up when we stop." I mumble and shut my eyes.

[Flashback]

I was reliving the night that Derek killed Paige so she didn't have to suffer anymore. Uncle Peter burst into the Animal Clinic where my mom was talking to Deaton.

"Talia. We need you at the root cellar." Peter says as he catches his breath. I looked to my twin sister and grasped her hand.

"What happened?" My mom demanded and everyone turned to face Peter.

"Ennis gave the bite to a girl Derek loved and her body refused to take it. Talia, he needs his mother." Peter's eyes were sobered.

"Alright, take the girls and tell Laura to watch them while I go talk to Derek." She says and Cora tried walking with Peter, but I still had her hand grasped tightly in mine.

"Mom, can I come with you? Derek needs support." Back then, I felt sophisticated by using those words.

"Peter take Cora." She says and nudges my sister to our uncle.

"Let's go." She says and we jogged to the car. Once my mom heard the click of my seat belt, she sped through Beacon Hills, to a spot in the woods.

"Come on Cece." She says when she stopped the car and she grasped my hand.

It didn't take long to find the root cellar. I could hear faint sobs from inside. Mom opened the door and I ran towards my older brother.

"Der." I say and try to get him to look at me.

"Derek." My mom says and kneels in front of him.

"I did something." Derek mumbled, a look of deep pain riddling his features. Mom took a deep breath.

"I know. Derek look at me." She coons.

"My eyes... They're different."

"Different, but still beautiful, just like the rest of you." My mom said in a soothing voice. When his eyes opened, his eyes weren't the honey gold or green that I had. They were a radiant blue.

"Derek, you're eyes are really pretty. Can I get a hug?" I ask and I slipped the puppy eyes until he picked me up and sat me on his lap and hugged me tightly. I tried to do the thing Mom was teaching Laura with me as the guinea pig. Black veins spread very faintly across Derek and my own forearm. He turned to face me.

"Cece, how'd you do that?"

"It was what mom was teaching Laura the other day." I said with a big smile. Derek pulled me in for another hug.

"Don't be sad Der... It makes everyone else sad..." I say and rest my head on his shoulder. My eyes drooped when I could practically hear the smile my mom had when she spoke.

"Seems someone doesn't want you anything less than happy. As soon as Peter told me at the animal clinic, your sister wouldn't leave for anything unless she got to come see you. You're her favorite brother." She says and I could feel Derek stand up.

"I know." He says softly.

"It pays to have been to her little tea parties with Cora and Laura. Let's go home. She's practically falling asleep in your arms." She says and Derek stood up and carried me to the car. He slipped me into the back seat and buckled me up and put a pillow under my head. When we got back, Derek carried me upstairs and laid me down.

[End of flashback]

Dried tears stained my cheeks at the memory.

"Hey, you okay? Cece." Stiles says, his voice soft.

"Bad memories." I grumble and wipe the tears from my eyes. When the tears were gone from my eyes, I looked outside. The bus was parked outside a rundown motel, and a nauseating feeling rose in the pit of my stomach.

"We are spending the night here. The meet is in the morning. You will picking who you bunk with. Please don't be as stupid as you guys usually are with this. No sex." He shouted and some students groaned as we emptied the bus and got our key from the coach. Lydia grabbed our key with a fake smile on her face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lydia trailed off and her eyes ran over the motel. The hotel looked like the Bates Motel.

"I know. I got nauseous when we pulled up." I say and I grabbed my bag from the bus. Lydia hooked her arm into mine and we walked up the stairs into our room. When we entered the room, another, stronger wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. Lydia and my own head snapped up as we heard faint talking.

"I love you." A woman's soft voice spoke. I looked at my best friend and we both moved to the air vent, where the voices were coming from.

"And I love you." A man's voice said.

"On the count of three." The woman spoke again.

"One.. Two... Three..." Then a gunshot rang through the room.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked and pulled my friend out of our room and we searched for Stiles. We rammed head on into said guy.

"What the hell happened, you two look like you saw a ghost." He said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"A couple just killed themselves in the room next to ours!" I squeaked and Stiles' eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Let's go." He says and grabs my hand, which pulls both me and Lydia. It was like the game of barrel of monkeys. We approached the room next to ours, which was unlocked. What creeped me out was that the room was empty, besides some power tools. No brain matter from a couple blowing off their heads.

"Nothing." Stiles says as he looks under some plastic.

"That's probably why they're remodeling. They've got to scrape Brain matter off the walls." Lydia half yelled with tears running down her face.

"Why don't you guys go relax in my room. I'll go get some stuff from the vending machine and we'll watch Netflix." He attempted to calm us down. I took a deep breath and nodded. Stiles walked us to his room and the first thing Lydia did was walk towards the bathroom. When she opened the door, she scoffed in irritation.

"Cece, can you go get some towels. These people have no decent sense of how good customer service works." I smiled at my best friend.

"Alright." I say and grab the key Stiles left for us, shutting the door behind me. I made my way to the desk, looking over my shoulder every couple steps. An older woman stood behind the desk. Frankly, she seemed to be better fitting in a black dress with green skin, accompanied by warts all over her face.

"I know the hotel doesn't allow smoking, so is there a reason every towel here reeks of nicotine and there are no clean towels in our room." I hissed. Then I got my answer for the nicotine issue. The woman pressed a small button on her throat and she gave me a creepy smile. In my mind, I saw her as a witch, stirring a pot.

"Here you go." The woman reached below the counter and gave me the towels.

"This motel isn't famous for its hospitality." The woman says. The witch is getting on her broomstick.

"No kidding." I grumbled under my breath.

"What's it known for?" I questioned. This lady may creep me out, but she peeked my curiosity.

"It's kind of morbid. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." I say and flash the Hale smile.

"My husband keeps that number up there to count."

"Okay.."

"They are a number of how many suicides have occurred in this motel since it opened." Okay, that was freaky as hell.

"When did this place open."

"1963." The woman answered and my eyes lingered to the number behind her.

"198." I mumbled.

"And counting." The woman laughed and I was officially creeped the hell out. I took a step back and gave her a polite smile before making my way back to the room. Bam! Like that, there was nothing but blackness.

**Dun... Dun... Duunnn**


	23. Chapter 16: Motel California part dos

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, that's Jeff Davis' masterpiece. All I claim is Selena Hale...**

**Here's Chapter 17 of Never Again... Hope the suspense didn't kill you guys TOO much**

Allison POV

Memories of my first days at Beacon Hills High school flashed behind my eyes.

[Flashback]

I finally found my locker, thanks to a really nice redheaded girl named Lydia, who was now gushing about how good friends we would be.

"Here we are. First hour English. Here, let me introduce you to my best friend." Lydia says and skips over to a girl in the middle of the room. The girl looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey Cece!" Lydia says and hugs the girl.

"Hey Li. How was Italy? I promise I'll go next time." The girl said with sincerity.

"It was great. Hot guys galore." Lydia smiled and the girl Lydia called Cece snapped her fingers.

"Earth to Lydia." She laughed.

"Yeah.. This is Allison, she's new." Lydia introduced me and the girl gave me a sweet smile.

"I'm Selena, but everyone calls me Cece." The girl stands up a little as two guys walk in the room.

One was tall and lanky with dark brown hair that was styled in a buzz cut. He looked kind of nerdy, but seemed nice. The other guy was really cute. He had brown hair that came just over his eyes, and a crooked jaw.

"Guys, this is Allison. Allison, this is Stiles," Selena waved her hand to the lanky nerdy guy, who waved at me.

"And Scott. Scott!" Selena called, irritation lacing her voice, then the bell rang. Selena and Lydia moved to the end seats, and I sat in between them.

[End of Flashback]

I remember everything was fine with Selena and me until Scott and I officially broke up and the two started going out. I mean, really? My sloppy seconds? Then she started blaming me for sleeping with Scott. Out of nowhere, she started "going out" with Jackson. If she wanted to play dirty, I could too.

Hopefully, things could go back to the way they used to be.

Selena looked like a zombie as we tied her down so we had a chance to think.

Stiles walked up to her and patted her cheek.

"Cece, look at me." He says and she growled at him. He gave her a confused but didn't move. She wasn't having it. She stood up and kicked him into a wall. Lydia and I tried to grab her hands, but she threw us off. Lydia tucked her arms into her chest as she fell. Alright, now, something is really coming over her. There would be no way in Hell she would do this to Lydia and Stiles. She kicked me into a wall. While I was trying to sit up, Selena ran out of the room.

"Dammit!" I groaned and pushed the chair.

"Go get the boys. They'll be able to help restrain her." I say to Selena's two best friends in the whole world. Danny ran up to us, panic plain on his face.

"Guys, I need help. Ethan is acting weird and he ran off." Danny says and walks us to a room. Recognition filled Stiles and Lydia's eyes.

"This door was open." Lydia says as a power tool turned on.

"Must be the power tools?" Lydia mumbled which earned her a look from Stiles and me.

"Power tools."

"Cece and I were here earlier." Lydia explains as Stiles and I tried to beat down the door. When the door opened, Stiles tackled Ethan to the ground, and tried to keep him restrained, but that was a battle. I assisted him, and kicked him back. His back connected with a heater and he recoiled and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. I looked at Stiles and we looked back to the heater. Ethan snapped oit of his suicidal trance when his skin touched the heater. So all we had to do was coral the three other werewolves and girl that trained to be silent, but deadly. This was going to be hell.

*Later

We all cornered Selena into a room. Scott slipped in from the bathroom window and he stood in the door. Ethan, Boyd, and Isaac stalked towards her, like they were lions that were about to pounce on their prey. She snarled at the werewolves and Isaac made the first move to restrain her. She kicked him off and turned to Boyd and Ethan, another, more ferocious, snarl erupted from her lips.

"Come and get me." She challenged. When the boys ran to get her, she jumped up and flipped out of the way.

"Did I mention I took gymnastics as a kid." She gave them a wicked smile. I shot her with an arrow from the bag of hunting weapons I had Lydia holding. Selena flew into a wall and looked up at me and snarled. It was like I was hunting a werewolf instead of my former friend.

"You wanted to do that for a while, didn't you?" Selena stood up and kicked me, but I did a backflip to avoid it. While she was on the ground, Scott and Ethan pinned her to the ground. Ethan had a tight hold on her arms while Scott had her legs pinned to the floor. Stiles lit the flare from the bus and walked over to Selena when it was aflame. He took a breath before touching the flare to her skin that was exposed on her hip. She growled at first, then it turned into a whine. Her eyes returned back to their normal demeanor.

"What the hell happened? Stiles, why do you have a flare?" She asked with an eyebrow risen. Stiles dropped the flare and crashed against her. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled.

Selena POV

"You're a disgrace. Selena, you're a bastard, not a daughter of mine. Both you and Cora should burn in HELL!" My dad screamed. Figures of him was flashing all over the motel hallway. The only escape was down. I braced myself as I jumped off of the edge. Someone caught me and I heard my dad tsk'ing me.

"Dammit!" I growled and ran into a random corner. I slid down the wall and brought my knees to my chest.

"Derek, I'm a bastard." I looked up at my older brother that has acted as a protector for all my life.

"Cece, I'm here, don't cry, you'll be okay. Shh." He coons and rubbed my back.

"You're not a bastard...you're an abomination...and there's one solution for that." Derek says, catching me off guard. I looked down, to see a knife grasped tightly in my hands.

I looked at Derek, hoping my confusion was clear in my eyes. Why did he out of nowhere flip the script on me?

"That's the only solution Cece." He cooned again. I guess I deserve it, don't I? All Derek had to do was nod. That was all I needed.

I drew the knife back and stabbed it into my stomach.

"No!" Stiles screamed tears rushing down his eyes as he tried to keep my head up when I fell. Derek smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You're going where you belong Selena." He cooned and I nodded to my protector. I guess this is what I deserve. I was the product of sleazy Backdoor affair.

Black spots danced across my vision, the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Cece, baby. Look at me." Stiles half screamed. Another scream, Lydia's, rang in my ears.

"Selena!" She screamed and someone put their hand on my wound.

Stiles POV

I slammed my fist on the wall, agitated that I couldn't find Selena. She could be dying right now and I am just standing around with my thumb up my **. Quiet sobbing brought my eyes up.

In a corner, Selena sat with her knees close to her chest. Her hair was a mess of wild curls and her eyes were filled with shock. In her hands was a butcher knife.

I rammed into her. She looked past me and a loose tear escaped.

"Dad, I tried." She mumbled as she quickly plunged the knife into her stomach.

"No!" The scream erupted from my lips as she fell back, her head rested in my lap.

"Cece, baby, look at me." I held back tears. I felt completly helpless. The volume of my screams were nothing compared to Lydia's.

"Selena!" Lydia cried and slid next to me and put her hand in Selena's stab wound.

"Call Allison." Lydia ordered, tears streaming down her face.

"Cece. Look at me." Lydia sobbed and moved a piece of Selena's hair out of her face. Selena coughed up blood and I quickly dialed Allison's number.

"What's taking so long? My best friend is dying!" Lydia screamed.

"Where are you?" Allison asked when she answered the phone.

"Give me the god damn phone." Lydia snarled and grabbed my cell phone.

"By the vending machine. Selena stabbed herself in the stomach. Help!" She hollered. Selena sat up and coughed up some more blood.

"She's coughing up blood." Lydia tried to calm down. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave. Please Cece." I pleaded. A few seconds later, Boyd and Isaac ran up to us and picked Selena up. Isaac wrapped his fingers in hers and black veins ran up both of their arms. Scott ran up with Allison on his heels.

"Cece!" He screamed and grabbed her from Isaac's arms. No matter what those two went through, I knew they both would have feelings for each other. Thise feelings didn't just go away, and I accepted that, to a degree, when I showed her that I loved her.

"Scott, lay her down." Allison ordered as Scott kicked down one of the doors. He laid her down and I ran up to her other side and laced my fingers in hers, as did Scott. Those black veins, Scott taking away her pain, reappeared on her arms. Allison knelt close to Scott, since that was where she stabbed herself, and started stitching her up. Allison stumbled back as Selena's body started to heal itself once she started stitching her up.

"She's healing." I mumbled.

"I have no clue what's going on." Allsion said and Lydia's phone interrupted the silence.

"Hello. Mrs. Hale? Yeah... She stabbed herself... What's going on with Cora..." Everyone shot a look at the pretty strawberry blonde, who made a motion with her hands to keep working on Selena.

"She's healing herself. Okay, here she is. Allison, talk." Lydia barked the order and Allison's shaky hand reached for the phone.

"Hello. Yeah, I started stitching her up and... Yeah, she started healing herself. Okay." A small smile played over Allison's lips and she looked back at Selena, who was sitting up with a wicked smile, fully healed from the wound. Scott moved to stand in front of the bathroom door. She got off of the bed and Allison hung up the phone.

"Lydia, get my bag from the bus." Allison says and crouched down. The blonde ran out as a snarl escaped Selena's chest.

Selena POV

"Selena, I won't let anything happen to you. First, you've got to get past the werewolves and huntress. Keep an eye on Ethan, Isaac, and Boyd. They'll try attacking you." Derek says and, like he said, the three boys circled around me. Isaac made the first move and I kicked him into the wall. I turned to Boyd and Ethan, another, more ferocious, snarl erupted from my lips.

"Come and get me." I challenged.

"The boys will tackle you, I want you to do a back flip to a avoid it." Derek says and when the boys ran to get me, I jumped up and flipped out of the way.

"Did I mention I took gymnastics as a kid." I gave them a wicked smile.

"Watch out for Allison." Derek warned and she shot me with an arrow from the bag of hunting weapons she had Lydia holding.

Dammit!" I mumbled and flew into a wall and looked up at Allison, a snarl escaping from deep in my chest.

"You wanted to do that for a while, didn't you?" I hiss and stood up and kicked her, but she did a back flip to avoid it. I tried walking towards her, to finish this without weapons, but I lost my footing.

'Down I go!' I thought bitterly. While I was on the gound, Scott and Ethan pinned me to the ground.

'Great!' I internally hissed.

Ethan had a tight hold on my arms while Scott had my legs pinned to the floor. It felt like a two ton metal bar was resting on my legs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles had lit a flare from the bus and walked over to me. He took a breath before touching the flare to my skin that was exposed on my hip, due to the way Scott held my legs down. A growl erupted from my chest and out of my clenched teeth, then it turned into a whine.

What the hell juat happened? The last thing I remember is gettint the towels from the front desk. Now my ex boyfriend and an alpha was pinning me down, my current boyfriend had a lit flare in his hands, my old friend had a cross bow aimed at me and my best friend looked like she just saw a ghost.

"What the hell happened? Stiles, why do you have a flare?" I asked with an eyebrow risen. Stiles dropped the flare and crashed against me. I hugged him tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Scott says and a bitter laugh escaped Stiles lips. We all made our way to the bus. Stiles and I sat in our spot from earlier. I felt a vibration in my purse that I left on the bus. I had three missed calls from my mom, one from my sister, and one from my uncle. I decided to call my mom. She picked up only after about three rings.

"Cece, baby girl, are you okay now?" She asked, the worry was thick in her voice.

"What do you mean now?" I questioned and shot a look to Stiles.

"Selena, baby, you tried to commit suicide." My mother told me and I froze. I felt Stiles grab my phone. What the hell? I had so many questions now, but my lips refused to move. Finally, my mouth opened, but I couldn't speak.


	24. MWUAHAHAHAHAHA

MUWHAHAHAHAHA!

I think I am qualified as an evil genius now! I'm sick right now, so be ready for a lot more of my evilness! Since I kind of promised you guys will have a chance to decide where this story goes, I'm going to give you guys a chance to give me some input on ideas of where to take the story... Review or PM me your idea and I promise I will take each idea into deep consideration.

Here are some questions for you guys:

1. Do you guys ship Selena and Scott? I feel like I make it possible and I just wanted to see if you guys feel that too... If not, who do you ship Selena with?

2. How do you guys think Derek is going to take the news of what happened?

3. Do you guys like the direction of the story? What I mean is, do you think it needs more suspense, romance, etc.. I know I ask you guys questions like this in the Authors Notes in almost every chapter, but it really helps me when you give me criticism or ideas.. I don't know where this story would be without ideas from different people..


	25. Chapter 18 teaser

**I decided to post a little teaser! I'll give a shout-out to the person who can guess correctly what the favor Selena asks is!**

After fifteen minutes, I was standing in front of the hotel room where Duke's gang resided. Ethan answered the door, a thin layer of sweat layering his forehead.  
"Selena, what are you doing here?"  
"I need help."  
"What about Derek?"  
"He won't help me. Who's all here?" I questioned and tried to peer behind him.  
"Deucalion left with Kali, why?"  
"May I come in?" I flashed the Hale smile and Ethan opened the door. When I stepped through the door, Aiden emerged from the kitchen, a granola bar in his hands.  
"What's she doing here?" He snarled and his claws extended.  
"I'm not here to start anything. I'm just here to ask a favor of you two. Because," I turned to Ethan.  
"I saved your ass and I need a favor." I said with a sweet smile as the twins exchanged a look.


	26. Chapter 18

**A/N: I loved all of your reviews! For everyone who PMd me some ideas or reviewed, you can rest easy that you helped a fellow author write her story! And for all of those people that answered my questions thank you! If you're a guest, I'm sorry I can't give you credit for any idea you gave me, and I can't give you input from the storyteller herself... Anywho, this is for the people who DID review and I can give you credit... As always, this chapter is for all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed this story..**

**It's especially for monkeygonetoheaven.. She has helped me so much with this. Seriously, like I said in the other Authors Notes, read her work if you even remotely like this, she has given me so many ideas to this.. She's an amazing writer and I don't know where this story would be without her!**

**quinonessophie: I kind of wanted it to be like that, where there's a posibility of Selena and Scott again, but lets see what Stiles can bring to the table..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, that's Jeff Davis' masterpiece. All I claim is Selena Hale.**

**Enjoy**

**Talia POV**

Selena walked in the door and the first person to greet her was her twin sister, who pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Don't you ever do that again." Cora ordered and Selena laughed a little before hugging her sister again.  
"If you died, then I guess I wouldn't be doing my job, would I?" A voice said from behind me. Shock filled Selena's face at the sound of her brother's voice. When she looked back up, her facade of being calm faltered a little. She ran, full speed, to her brother and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Der, where were you?" She asked and wiped a stray tear away.  
"That doesn't matter right now. I'm here now and mom explained to me what happened. Selena, I don't know what I'd do without you kid." He says and pulls me into another hug.  
"My favorite brother." I mumbled as the memory from when Derek killed Paige flew behind my eyes. Derek pulled out of the hug, his green eyes sobered up.  
"Yeah." He says with a tiny smile. I took a deep breath, tensing up for what I was about to ask of him.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his eyes.  
"I need you to do something, please."  
"Anything, what is it?" The concern was replaced with confusion.  
"The bite." I mumbled and I knew damn well that everyone heard me.  
"Did you just say what I think you did? You want the bite?" I nodded.  
"Hell no." He growled. I turned to my mom and sister. My mother's expression mirrored Derek's, Cora's with shock.  
"Why not?" I slammed my fist against the kitchen counter.  
"Why do I have to be helpless?" I growled and stood in front of Derek.  
"Over my dead body."  
"I'm going by Stiles'. I'll be home for dinner." I say after a little bit of thought. There was no way Derek would do this for me, or my mom. I smiled as a small lightbulb lit up over my head and I sped to a place I knew I could get the help I desired.

**Scott POV**

I laid on my bed, throwing a baseball and catching it, recalling what happened last night. Images of Selena's funeral flew behind my eyes and I tried to shake them away. My phone buzzed from the dresser, an image of Derek popping up, with a tiny Stiles in the corner. I answered cautiously. This didn't seem good.  
"Scott, is Selena with you or Stiles?" Derek asked, urgency in his tone.  
"No, how about you Scotty?" Stiles asked and I shook my head, feeling like an idiot.  
"No, what the hell is going on?"  
"Stiles, you're sure she's not lounging around your house?" Derek asked again.

"Yes I'm sure. Now what in the hell is going on?" Stiles was breathing faster.  
"Meet me at the hotel downtown."  
"What's going on?" Stiles and I said at the same time and Derek groaned from the other end.  
"She's going to try and get the bite." Derek says and I got up quickly, grabbing my jacket and keys.  
"On my way." Stiles says and I heard him run down his stairs. I dialed Selena's number. It may be a lost cause, but maybe, I could talk her out of it before it was too late.  
"Hey."  
"Cece, listen to me. Don't try and get the bite it-"  
"Sorry I missed your call, but just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." Her voicemail made the beeping sound and I hung up, frustrated.

**Selena POV**

After fifteen minutes, I was standing in front of the hotel room where Duke's gang resided. Ethan answered the door, a thin layer of sweat layering his forehead.  
"Selena, what are you doing here?"  
"I need help."  
"What about Derek?"  
"He won't help me. Who's all here?" I questioned and tried to peer behind him.  
"Deucalion left with Kali, why?"  
"May I come in?" I flashed the Hale smile and Ethan opened the door. When I stepped through the door, Aiden emerged from the kitchen, a granola bar in his hands.  
"What's she doing here?" He snarled and his claws extended.  
"I'm not here to start anything. I'm just here to ask a favor of you two. Because," I turned to Ethan.  
"I saved your ass and I need a favor." I said with a sweet smile as the twins exchanged a look.

**Scott POV**

About fifteen minutes later, I pulled up to the hotel, Stiles Jeep and Derek's Camaro already here. In the valet service, Selena's red Camaro was in the process of being parked.

I jumped off of my bike and ran to the elevator and repeatedly. Once the doors opened, Stiles and Derek were pounding on the door. Cora, out of nowhere, ran up to the door and her body flew into the door, busting it open.

"Selena!" We all yelled and we were greeted with Aiden.  
"You're sister's not here." Aiden lied, and stupidlly, since her scent was strong, fresh, and mixed with the scent of Selena's favorite perfume.

"Stop lying to me wolfy. How about I break off an extra long branch of mountain ash, wrap it in mistletoe, dip it in Wolfs Bane and shove it up your ass!" Stiles growled and Aiden's eyes flashed crimson. Never have I seen him like this in seventeen years, but hey, I'd be the same way if I was in his position. Selena still wasn't in her right mind after finding out about Deucalion -shudder. What happened at the motel, I don't blame Stiles for having a short fuse.

"I'd love to see you try Stiles." Aiden snarled and a growl ripped from behind us. I turned around and saw Selena's mother, who looked very pissed off.  
"Where is my daughter? You'd better tell me if you value your life." She snarled. Talk about a protective mom..

"I don't know where she is." Aiden continued to lie, trying to keep his heartbeat steady, but Selena's now rapid heartbeat gave Aiden away. Derek and Talia pushed Aiden away and ran to where her heartbeat was, into the dining room.

Ethan crouched over her, fully wolfed out, a protective growl ripping through his chest.

"Get away from her!" Derek hollered and snapped his head to the side, wolfing out. Talia was very close to wolfing out. Ethan stood in front of Selena's limp body. Luckily, she wass facing the other way.

Stiles fell to his knees, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. Cora looked like she wasn't breathing. Cora's eyes glowed golden yellow and she ran to her twin's side, snarling at Ethan.

I felt my face changed. Memories of a happy healthy Selena ran through my mind. Her rosey cheeks and sweet smile. With my memories, I wass completly wolfed out.

A snarl ripped through Derek's chest as he charged at the younger alpha, Talia stood next to Derek and helped rip this kid to shreds.

From what I've heard over the years, Talia was a peacemaker. I guess they never saw her become momma wolf, because frankly, she never lacked the ability to scare the living hell out of me.

Stiles regained his ability to walk and he ran quickly to Selena's side. Another growl sounded from behind us. Aiden had come to help his brother. That set it off. Aiden ripped Talia off of his brother and Cora snarled at Aiden, but didn't move. It was like something was binding her to her twin sister.

Isaac helped the two alphas on our side and I moved to help Derek.

**Cora POV**

I knew Aiden was lying the second he opened his mouth. A feeling of fire nipping at my fingertips ran throughout my entire body. Selena had received the bite. All I could focus on was the feeling of being on fire. Selena's rapid heartbeat pounded loudly from the next room over. Derek and mom pushed past Aiden and I stopped where I stood. Ethan was crouched, protective, over Selena's unconscious body.  
"Get away from her!" Derek yelled, wolfing out. I looked to my mom, who was visibly shaking. Three things happened then.  
1) I wolfed out and ran to my sister's side, snarling at Ethan to back away. Because now, I wouldn't mind ripping him limb from limb.  
2) Stiles collapsed to his knees, starting to cry. There was a possibility that she may die from this, and he knew that.  
3) Aiden joined the fight.  
I couldn't leave Selena's side. She needed me and the fire sensation dulled very slightly when I was next to her. I crouched over my sister's limp body and Stiles ran to my side and pulling out his phone.  
"Isaac, get Peter and Boyd. Ethan bit Selena and she's not moving. Derek, Talia, and Scott are fighting off the twins. Get here now." He shouts and clicks the phone. Out of nowhere, it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me.  
"She's not breathing!" I hissed to Stiles and I leaned my head on the wall, trying to catch my breath. Stiles had a look of panic before he performed CPR on her. When her eyes reopened, her eyes looked all over the room.  
"Get away from them." She growled and sprang up, getting in the fight. I stood next to my sister. If she was getting in a fight, I would fight next to her. We stood back to back until Isaac got here with Allison, who shot the twins, who had turned into vultron wolf while Stiles was performing CPR. With the shot, the twins separated and flew against a wall. Selena had been crouched down before Allison showed up, now she looked up at the other brunette, her eyes flashing from green to honey gold. She smirked at the huntress, who took a step back. I draped an arm over my twin sister's shoulders and led her outside, everyone following close behind us.  
"Cece, what were you thinking?" I hissed.  
"I was helpless before. Now I've got a weapon." She said and put her hand up, her claws extended.  
"You were protected."  
"We thought Derek was dead for four days. What if he were to die again. I would be up shit creak without a god damn paddle." Selena growled, her eyes flashing to Honey gold and back to green.  
"You wouldn't be helpless." I protested. My sister's such lack of faith in me was really starting to offend me. Did she really think we would let something happen to her? I could slightly understand where she's coming from, but she was protected for almost seventeen years, now she needs to be turned. Behind me, I heard Stiles exit and walk up to us.

"Happy birthday girls."

**Some more questions for you guys: **

** of your favorite ship, think over everything I've written, and can you tell me your favorite moment, the one where you realized 'I TOTALLY ship those two!' **

**2. What do you think is going to happen to Derek and Selena's relationship after this? How about Talia or Cora?**

**3. Favorite chapter/scene?**


	27. Author's Note: Bleah

Hey guys, I don't think I'm going to post for the next few days.. I've got a Geometry test coming soon that I need to study for... I freaking HATE Geometry... So if you guys want a teaser, tell me and I'll put it up.. Thanks guys for reading and your reviews..


	28. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys, I'm starting a new story (Don't worry, I'll keep up with this one, this is my baby lol) it's a Supernatural Fan Fic. For all you Supernatural fans out there, this is a public service anouncement:

SUPERNATURAL COMES BACK IN A WEEK AND A HALF! METATRON YOU SNEAKY BASTARD! AND OMFG THE ANGELS HAVE FALLEN! AND SAMMY!

That is all for now.. But, guys, keep your eyes peeled for that...


	29. Chapter 19

**As always, this chapter is for everyone who has supported me through this journey. Wheather that means favoriting, following, reviewing, giving me ideas, or just plain reading this story. I can't begin to explain how happy it makes me when I see that you guys are enjoying this story.**

**For all of the readers that happen to like the show Supernatural, it comes back on the eighth of next month.. Eep! I swear Supernatural and Teen Wolf have the worst endings to each episode (drama wise). Something has to happen that kills a branch of the fanbase. The way Sammy said "So?" In that church when Dean told him the cost ripped my heart to shreds. If you guys have a chance look up Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossovers on Youtube, some of them are really well done.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambles, here's what you guys have been waiting for!**

**P.S, I almost forgot the questions.**

**1. Most heartbreaking/cliff hanger-y scene so far**

** ship (Doesn't have to be one that I've comfirmed)**

**3. SELENA'S A WOLF NOW! , you know what to do :P**

**4. Favorite song I've posted to go along with this. If you've got a song that you think goes along with a scene and I didn't mention it, comment that song and what scene it is.**

**5. I'm running low on ideas, so if you guys could give me some ideas, it would be much appreciated**

**Here's Chapter 19. I'm sorry for the long wait. With school and I'm also working on another fan fic. If any of you guys like Supernatural, you should check it out.**

**As usual, I only own Selena Hale. the rest is Jeff Davis' masterpiece**

**Enjoy :)**

**Selena's POV**

I sat with Isaac at the recital that Ms. Blake organized, I still hated the fact that she was screwing my brother. My head pounded with the sound of everybody's heartbeat. I smiled at Isaac before getting up. Danny's worried voice stood out in the crowd. His heartbeat started to calm down. I staggered back when I saw who was with him. Memories of being transformed came flowing back like a tidal wave. Behind me, I could smell his twin.

'Oh this is just great!' Danny finally noticed me standing there.

"Cece! Oh my god!" he says and pulls me into a hug before twirling me in a circle.

"Danny, it's been so long." I say with a smile and I shot a look to Ethan. If he hurt him, I would rip him apart myself. Same goes for Aiden if he hurt Li.

"It's okay hun." He says and I snuggled my head into his shoulder.

"If something happens tonight, you find me." I pulled away and gave him a sobering look, which earned me a confusedd look but a nod.

"I've got to go find Li. Break a leg." I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Alright Cece." He says and pulls me into another hug. I walked up the isle when I heard Ethan mumble to Danny.

"Find Selena or me."

'Fucker, I told him to find me!'

A sweet smell of curly fries filled my nostrils and momentarily distracted me. I walked up the isle before I felt someone behind me, and they put their hands over my eyes.

"Can't surprise me anymore." I laughed and I turned around to see a smiling Stiles. I wasn't stupid though. His worry was plain to see.

"Have you seen Lydia? She isn't answering any texts." Stiles says and I shook my head.

"I'll be right back hun. Stay here." I couldn't have Stiles in the middle of crossfire.

"At least have somebody with you Cece." He closed his eyes and I nodded and looked to Isaac, who shrugged his shoulders.

"If anything, take Scott with you." Stiles mumbled and my gaze ripped from Isaac to him.

'What the fuck did I just hear?'

Like he was on a cue, Scott walked up to us and nodded to Stiles. When we were younger, I used to hate it when they would have those silent conversations.

"Let's go find Lydia. Stiles, don't worry. I'll keep her safe." I shot a look to Stiles again.

'It's for Lydia...' I internally mumbled and nodded before giving Stiles a quick kiss. The kiss might have been quick, but I could practiclly taste the worry.

"Find her and bring her home." He says when I pulled away.

"i will. You better stay here," I threatned, which earned me a smile before I went out to the front of the school. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Cece, I won't let anything happen to you.." He tried to promise me.

"Scott. This isn't the time or place to be talking about this. Can we please just find my best friend before she gets hurt." A tremble rocked through my body when I thought about her being a sacrifice for this god dammed Durach.

"Cece, calm down." He says and moved his hands to my shoulders.

"We won't find her if you're freaking out. Now take deep breaths and try to find her scent." Scott tried to mentor me.

"I know you may have been a werewolf longer than me, but I've known about this shit since I was young." I snapped, Scott took a step back and put his hands up.

It's better if he's away anyways. I opened my senses open to the whole area.

"Nothing." I snarled and punched a wall, then I slid down it.

I was worthless before becomming a werewolf, and now, it's no different! I'm about to lose my twin sister and my best friend!

I didn't realize I was speaking my thoughts out loud until Scott kneeled down next to me and moved my face I was looking at him in the eyes.

"You're not worthless Cece. We'll find Lydia, and we'll find a way to cure Cora." Almost on a cue, an earsplitting scream pierced the air. The scream was enough to get me lying on the floor in a fetal position and my hands covering my ears. Finally, when I got to my feet, I looked to the boy next to me and we nodded.

"She's in the English wing!" I yelled to Scott as we ran full speed to the English wing. When we entered the building, the scent of her perfume slapped me in the face.

"She's in Blake's room." I whispered and we walked quietly to Blake's room, where the sound of crying could be heard.

"Please." Lydia cry begged. Believe me when I say this, Lydia NEVER does that.

"You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl that knows too much." A small chuckle from my brother's new girl toy.

"More like the girl that knew too much."

'Bitch, you're dying!'

**Lydia POV**

One last scream... Hopefully they can hear me... Ms. Blake gave me a wide eyed look.

"You have no clue what you are, do you?" She assked incedously and I tried my best to shake my head.

"You're just like me, Lydia. You look like the delicate flower. But, in reality, you're the slimey serpent underneath. I can't belive it. A wailing woman.. A banshee right before my eyes." She shook her head before putting tape on my hands. After she got tape on my right hand, I started to squirm.

"Please." The plea sounded desperate. She shook her head, a coy smile on her face.

"You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl that knew too much." A small chuckle left her lips before she tightened the rope around my neck. Out of nowhere, the door flew off its hinges to reveal a very pissed off Scott, and a psychotic looking Selena.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with, do you?" Selena snarled before lunging at the brunette woman while Scott tried to undo the tape and rope. Selena had her on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Once she realized what wass happening, Ms. Blake hit Selena on the shoulder and she went flying in the air, only to land on her feet in a battle crouch that reminded me of Kali, a snarl ripping through the air, acoompanied by a gunshot. Behind the gun, was Sheriff Stilinski. I moved in the corner, away from everything.

As much as I want to help Selena, I needed to stay out of the way. Scott gave me a look over before getting in the middle of it, standing protectively over Selena. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles in the door. Before I could scramble to my feet and open the door, Ms. Blake kicked a desk in front of it. Another snarl ripped through Selena and again, they went at it. Ending in the two facing each other. Again, Sheriff tried to shoot her. Selena shot me a quick panicked look. I could see Ms. Blake say some stuff to Sheriff as he threw a knife at her, only to have her catch it. Selena and Scott tried again, only to have Ms. Blake knock them both into a wall. Selena's head lolled to the side for a minute. All the while, Stiles was pounding on the door, trying to get it open. Finally, when he got it open, the sheriff and Ms. Blake were nowhere to be found. Immediately, we all ran to help Selena up. Finally, when she was standing, it was Stiles' turn to collapse.

**Selena POV**

"We've got to get my brother and mom." I leaned on a wall and bit the knuckle of my thumb. Stiles was still in shock that his dad was kidnapped. The cuts on my face from being thrown around my English class had already cleared up. Scott grabbed his phone and dialed Derek's number. I could hear Derek's concerned/agitated voice on the other end.

"Where's my little sister?" He demanded. I knew he wasn't in a mood to put up with anything.

"She's right here. Der-"

"Put her on the phone." Derek cut him off and Scott handed me the phone.

"Derek, is mom by you?" I finally managed to find my voice.

"Selena, Derek has you on speaker. Your uncle and sister are standing next to me. Now is everyone okay?" she asked, her inner mom coming out.

"Lydia was about to be sacrificed, but she's fine now." I made sure to move before I told my mom the big piece of the puzzle.

"Mom, the durach is my English teacher, and she has Sheriff Stilinski."

"Selena get your ass home and bring the boys. Lydia will be fine when the paramedics get there. Where's Isaac?" Derek bombarded me with questions.

"Derek, you know our precious Selena has your short attention span. So pleasse, if you would like her to comprehend, you need to say it slow and one thing at a time." Peter sasses.

"Peter, I'm not in a fucking mood to hear your bullshit. My boyfriend's dad is a fucking sacrifice. My best friend was almost sacrificed and I got thrown around like a god damn rag doll! Try me." I hissed in the phone and tried to keep my voice low. i knew Stiles wass an emotional wrek right no. I didn't want to add to that toll.

"Selena. Where's Isaac?" Derek asked and I lookedd to the theatre.

"The last I saw him was in the recital."

"Bring the boys here. Lydia will be fine there until the paramedics show up. Selena, I need you home soon. Knowing Jennifer, she'll try and convince me that you guys are full of shit." Derek told me the obvious and I walked into Jennifer's classroom. I turned to Scott, seeing as he was the only one that didn't lool completly traumatized.

"Derek wants us at my place before Jennifer gets there." I turned my attention to my catatonic boyfriend who was staring at the broken window.

"Stiles.." I slid net to him and draped my arm over his shoulder.

"He's gone..." Stiles whispered, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Stiles, we'll find him. I promise." I pulled him into a tight hug. Jennifer Blake just started a war she won't be able to get out of. I may not want to believe it, but I'm Deucalion's daughter. And if she thinks I'm not going to seek help from my birth father, she must not know me. When I declare war, I don't stop until my opponent is obliterated, and Jennifer just declared war.


	30. Public Service Announcement

Hey guys, SixxAM2016 here.

Supernatural came back on last night! OMFG! So many feels during that episode, and I think we've got another Angel buddy :) (I would've said his/her name, but I know some people didn't get a chance to watch it)

I have been super giddy these past few days for a few reasons:

1. Supernatural is on again!

2. My birthday is at the end of October! I'm so excited!

3. I'm sorry that I'm not posting as much as I used to. The end of the fist grading period is this Friday, so I've got to work my ass off to keep the grades I've got/improve them

4. Here are some questions for you guys

-Do you think Selena is going to go to Duke and his gang for help?

-Is Talia going to be a sacrifice?


	31. Important Information Inside

Holy crap, it's Chapter 20 already! You guys are the best fans anyone could ask for! I love the feeling that I can type for enjoyment for not only me, but for all my readers. As usual, this story wouldn't be possible for the constant support from friends, family, and all of you guys. It means the world to me when you guys review. Literally, I could've had the absolute WORST day of school, or I could be fighting with my family, and reading your comments make me feel so much better! Here are some questions for you guys:

1. Do you like where the story is going so far? I know I ask this question alot, but it helps me as a writer to know what my readers do/don't like.

2. Ooohh! Jennifer's in some deep shit now! I've already got some ideas of what I want to do with this scene, and I think you're going to like it.

3. This one is more of an author's note, but I'm kinda in a hurry adn I wanted to post this.

New Rule: I'm going to give you guys a minimum number of reviews I need before I post again. For Chapter 20, I'm gonna need 2 reviews


	32. Chapter 20 Teaser

**A/N: Here's a little teaser because you guys are so awesome and because I'm super happy that I shaved 3 seconds off of my time in the mile!**

**Enjoy :)**

We all waited in a back room for Jennifer to show up. Stiles' catatonic state had melted and he was keeping me calm.

"Cece, we need her. She's the key to getting Cora better and my dad." A tear prickled his eyes.

Out of nowhere, her scent of perfume and fear filled the air. I looked over at Scott and he nodded before I focused on her rapid heart beat. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Derek! Thank God you're okay!" She sighed and her heels clicked against the floor. I felt my anger bubble and Scott put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back, and he shook his head. I don't think you needed to be a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"No matter what they tell you, it's all lies." Peter finally moved, to help Scott keep me still.

"You lying cunt!' I internally hissed. Stiles wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Okay." Derek whispered and I could practically hear her take a step back.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Peter and Scott walked out first. Stiles and I followed close behind, our fingers intertwined.

"Where's the Sheriff?" I asked, holding back the urge to rip her limb from limb.

"i have no clue what you're talking about." Jennifer gave me a bullshit look. I looked to my older brother. She just declared war and now the shit has hit the fan, and she just happened to be standing in front of the fan.


	33. Mass Author's Note

Hey guys, SixxAM2016 here. :)

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter in a while. I've just been really busy and I've run low on inspiration.

If you haven't already, check out monkeygonetoheaven. She's an amazing writer and she pulled me out of my little writer's block, which means, because of her, there's going to be more Never Again soon...

If you guys didn't pick up early on, I imagine Selena to look like Christina Perri, but with the same eyes as Derek. I think I shouuld have the chapter done by Friday night or Saturday morning. If I don't post on Saturday, please understand, Saturday is my birthday and I have no clue what my family is planning for my birthday.

You guys are the best fans a person can ask for, especially those who review. If you think I don't look back at reviews from past chapters, you are dead wrong. Like I said in other mass Author's Notes, I always look back at what you guys think about this story. For those who don't review, Shame on you. For those of you who review on guest accounts, I'm sorry I can't tell you thank you. And for those who review and do have accounts: Thank you so much and I hope I didn't forget to PM you and you tell that :)

That's all guys :) Hope you guys have a great rest of the week :)


	34. Chapter 20 part 1: Birthday Update

**A/N: Hey guys, SixxAM2016 here. I feel really bad that I haven't updated in a while. This hapter took me a LONG time to write without the right music. This is only part one. Don;t worry, part two is coming soon. Tell me what you guys think about this one.**

**This chapter wouldn't be possible without the constant support of monkeygonetoheaven, who helped me so much with this chapter! Seriously guys, check her out. She's amazing at writing and helping people with their own stories.**

**Hope you guys have an awesome day! :)**

**(The) Devil Within- Digital Daggers**

We all waited in a back room for Jennifer to show up. Stiles' catatonic state had melted and he was keeping me calm by grasping tightly onto my hand. The images of her trying to kill Lydia made my blood boil. My mom wanted to get help from Deucalion, but I see that as getting help from the devil himself. If he wanted to be daddy of the year, he would be trying to help Cora, not hiding behind his pack like a coward.

"Cece, we need her. She's the key to getting Cora better and my dad." A tear prickled his eyes. I looked up to see the misery in his chocolate eyes, making my blood boil even hotter. I wanted Jennifer's head on a silver platter. It was what she deserved.

Out of nowhere, her scent of perfume and fear filled the air. I looked over at Scott, trying to control my heartbeat before she picked up on it. I loved having the element of surprise, especially when it was a psycho bitch.

"Derek!" She called into the loft. Peter put a hand on my shoulder as I felt my eyes shift to their honey gold. Peter knew how I could get, and that wasn't what we needed right now. Again, I focused on Stiles' hand grasped tightly in mine, focusing on my anchor to keep me from giving Jennifer exactly what she deserved.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Stiles' waist. I had a strong feeling Jennifer would use my boyfriend against me.

"Derek!" Jennifer called again.

"Right here." Derek says and my eyes darted to Peter and Scott, then rested on Stiles.

"Thank God you're okay!" She sighed and her heels clicked against the floor. I felt her feet being lifted off the floor. I looked to Scott, who gave me a smirk and he nodded. We needed to make Derek see.

"No matter what they tell you, it's all lies." I didn't even notice Scott move to keep me held back until Peter moved to help him when a growl ripped from my chest and Stiles pulled me into his chest.

"You lying twat.' I internally snarled.

"Is that so?" Derek whispered and I could practically hear her take a step back, a smirk creeping on my face.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Peter walked out with Scott on his heels.

"I heard a very interesting story today about a Durach." Peter says. That was our cue. I walked out, my hand gripped tightly with Stiles'.

"You're not a very good villain. We were parked right in the back." I smiled at my English teacher. I felt my smile shift when my mind forced me to remember what just happened at the school. I could still hear Lydia's pleas. Jennifer gave me a confused look, making me get angrier by the second.

"Where's the Sheriff?" I asked, holding back the urge to rip her limb from limb.

'I will rip you limb from limb.'

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Jennifer gave me a bullshit look. I looked to my older brother. She just declared war with the Hales and now the shit has hit the fan, and she just happened to be standing in front of the fan.

A snarl ripped from my chest and before anyone could stop me, I shook out of Stiles' grasp, running to Jennifer, grabbing her by the neck and lifting up, her legs dangling in the air.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is the Sheriff and what is wrong with Cora?" I snarled at the brunette, who chuckled darkly and the image of my dad appeared behind Jennifer, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Cece, sweetheart. I thought your mother and I taught you better." He shook his head some more.

"Dad?" I held back tears before it clicked.

"You fucking bitch!" I snarled and dug my nails into her neck. Out of nowhere, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I let go of Jennifer and I collapsed, desperately trying to breathe, but with every breath, my lungs burned. I moved my head from side to side, to try and find someone-anyone. A whine escaped my lips as i tried to locate the sweet smell of curly fries.

Derek POV

I darted to Jennifer as Selena collapsed, Peter and Stiles trying to get her to look at them. Her body was spazzing out, her eyes occasionally rolling in the back of her head, a small whine occasionally escaping her lips. Scott stood next to me, an animatistic growl forming deep in his chest.

I felt my eyes shift to crimson and I grabbed Jennifer by the neck, bringing her up at least seven feet in the air. I bared my teeth when she coughed for breath and tried kicking her legs.

"Derek. We need her." Scott tried to talk some sense into me as Selena's body heaved again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head again, her heartbeat was weakening by the second. My little sisters are barely clinging onto life and Jennifer is the only one that can help them. I let the woman go and I ran to Selena's side, holding her head in my arms as Stiles and Peter tried to keep her body still.

"Cece, look at me. Please. Open your eyes." I pleaded until her eyes opened, amber colored. She fought against us, to try and stand up, but we wouldn't let her even sit up. Another whine and she visibly cringed as a louder whine escaped her lips.

"Stiles, Scott. Take her home." I told the teenage boys. Stiles picked her up and carried her bridal style to her Camaro. Peter had taken my place, growls every so often leaving his lips. She was the only one he was this protective over.

"Jennifer, you're going to tell us what's wrong with my nieces and where the Sheriff is." Peter's eyes flashed to a cold stale blue.

"What if I don't?" Jennifer asked, clutching her neck, trying to break free of his steel grasp.

"I'll rip out that little throat of yours." Peter says with a sadistic smile.

"You're not very good at negotiating Peter." Jennifer says as she closes her eyes and pushed on Peter's chest, causing him to drop her and her to land on the ground, cat like.

"You all need me."

"What did you do to her?" I asked, resisting the urge to rip her throat. Peter's phone went off. He looked over to me, seeing I had it under control and he went in the next room.

"Peter, where the hell are you?" My mom hissed on the other line. She was staying with Cora.

"Handling the durach."

"Where are my kids?" She asked. When she tapped into her mother instincts, she was lethal.

"Talia, you don't trust your brother?"

"Not in the slightest." Mom says harshly from the other line.

"I guess there are some issues on your side." Jennifer says with a smirk.

"Shutup." I snapped, trying to see if anything changed with Cora.

"She did what?!" Mom snarled.

"She's with Stiles and Scott. They won't let anything happen to her." Peter says and hangs up, walking back in the room.

"Let's go." Peter says and I give him a look and he grabbed his phone, shaking it a little. Mom wanted us at the hospital.

Scott POV

I drove Selena's Camaro to her house. As much as Selena would be pissed, I know she needs Stiles, to keep her subconscious calm. Stiles phone went off as I tried to keep an ear out for Selena's pulse. Every so often, it would jump then stop for a few seconds.

"Hello." Stiles spoke softly, trying to not wake Cece up. I kept an eye on the road, one ear on Selena's varying heartbeat, and one on Stiles' conversation.

"Stiles, is Cece with you?" Talia asked. Her concern for her daughter was undeniable

"Yeah she's with me. Is Cora any better?"

"No, she's throwing up a black fluid with an alarming substance in it."

"Mistletoe?" Stiles asked and my grip on the wheel tightened. She poisoned her!

"How'd you know? Nevermind that. Stiles, you need to get to the hospital."

"Alright. Scotty, we've got to get to the hospital asap."

"How is she?" I asked and stole a glance in the rearview mirror. Sweat was matting her hair to her head, her normal olive skin tone was now a deathly pale, her eyes made it look like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her cheekbones were sunken in, and she looked horrible.

"She's burning up." Stiles mumbled softly as he attempted to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, but the more he tried, the more she sweat.

Selena POV

I could faintly hear the conversation between Stiles and Scott.

"How is she?" Scott asked, his voice very distant.

"She's burning up." Stiles mumbled and I felt someone move the hair off of my forehead and try to wipe the sweat that seemed to stick to my forehead. What the hell was Stiles talking about? I was fucking freezing. Where is a space heater when you need it. No, check that, I felt cold enough that I would need a furnace.

"Cece, baby, look at me." Stiles says and I felt my breathing became labored as I started to wheeze. Something was blocking the oxygen flow to my lungs. I leaned forward and coughed until I felt something come out of my mouth.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I saw my vomit in a plastic bag that Stiles was holding. I'm glad I showed him where I kept a few plastic bags for times like this. One of Stiles' skinny hands held my hair back, so I didn't vomit all over my hair. Once I was sure I wouldn't vomit anymore, I leaned back into the seat, grabbing Stiles' free hand after he tied the bag shut and shot it out the window into the woods.

"Someone poisoned me. That freaking whore poisoned me." I mumbled as Stiles rubbed abstract patterns onto the back of my hand.

"We'll find a way to get you and Cora better. I promise." Stiles whispered and kissed my hair. Wait, who the hell gave Scott permission to drive my baby? All I know is that he better not screw up my car or I'll rip his claws out one by one myself.

'You're burning up babe." Stiles says and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What are you talking about? I'm fucking freezing." I say and try to snuggle into my warm, curly fry smelling boyfriend. It became hard to keep my eyelids open. Once my eyes shut, my hearing went back to the way it was before.

"Is she okay Scott?" I could faintly hear Stiles ask and I could practically taste the fear radiating off of him. With everything, I can't say I blame him for being terrified.

"She's fine. We're almost there." Scott says and I heard the faint sound of my engine's purr.


	35. Flashback: Disclaimer, very emotional!

**A/N: Here's a flashback. I was literally ugly crying all over the place while writing this. Hope you guys like it.**

**Review below with the answers to these questions (Located at the end of the story) It helps me as a writer to know my audience. That way, I can give you guys things that you like. If you don't want to review, shoot me a PM. I promise I won't bite.**

**Guys, I finally saw the movie The Internship. I know, I'm a horrible Stiles girl. Man, Dylan O'Brien makes a good smartass! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Teen Wolf characters. I only own Selena Hale**

"Laura. Can I go back to school? Stiles owes me an uncrustable." Selena whined from the back seat and tried flashing Laura the puppy eyes from the back seat.

"Cece, please. Can you stay in the car with Derek please?" Laura choked out and Selena gave her older sister a hesitant nod before Laura stepped out of the car. Thank god Laura insisted on tinted windows. Laura didn't want her baby sister to see this. It would kill her. She held in the tears as she walked to the front door, being stopped by the one of the deputies who she's known her whole life.

"It can't be. Please. God no!" Laura screamed and broke down, falling into the arms of Deputy Stilinski.

"I'm sorry Laura." The deputy tried his best to comfort the distraught teenager, but that wasn't easy when you wanted to do the same thing. He'd known the Hale family since his childhood. His eyes scanned the lot for the young girl that was stuck at the hip with his son, but gladly couldn't find her. She shouldn't have to go through this.

Meanwhile in the car, it took everything in Derek to keep the tears from spilling over, especially when Laura screamed. This was real. He caused this by messing around with Kate. Selena would never see her family again because of him.

"Der. Why are you crying?" Selena asked from the backseat, unbuckling her seat belt to crawl into the front seat. Her older brother was in full view. A knock at the driver door caused Derek to snatch his baby sister into his arms, a growl forming deep in hs chest.

Claudia Stilinski with a very distraught Stiles in her arms was the culprit of the knocking. Selena looked into the eyes of her best friend and instantaniously felt chills run down her spine. She wiggled out of her older brother's arms and Claudia set Stiles in the front seat. The young boy grabbed his best friend and held her tightly, knowing the news would kill her. He just hoped she was strong enough to live past this, to grow up like her older sister, like her mom. A single tear ran down Selena's cheek before she let out a blood curtling scream, putting two and two together. She smelled smoke, Laura and Derek were crying and Claudia was holing back tears. Her family was dead. She felt numb as she realized her other half was dead ass well. Her twin was gone. Immediatly, Deputy Stilinski ran over with Laura and Melissa with Scott. Melissa and Claudia pulled Laura in for a tight hug as Derek rubbed his sister's back, trying to keep her as calm as possible. Scott jumped into the car to hug his other best friend. She needed Scott and Stiles and they weren't going to anywhere. Selena looked back at her older brother, who pulled her into his lap.

"It'll be okay Cece. Shh… I'm here… Shhh…" He mumbled into her hair as she let silent tears fall from her eyes.

After an hour, Melissa, Claudia, and John finally got the children in the house, along with a very distraught Laura and Derek. Stiles and Scott had convinced Selena to watch the new Fairly odd Parents with them. They were willing to do anything to keep her mind off of the fire.

"Thank you aunt Claudia." Laura says, looking up from her cup of Hot Cocoa to the woman that had been one of her mother's best friends.

"Laura. If you need to stay here, we've got the two guest bedrooms upstairs and the one downstairs. Dear, don't be afraid to ask for help. The boys are doing a good job." Claudia says and both Laura and Claudia's eye move to the three eight year olds watching the eighties/nineties Batman with Michael Keaton in the living room.

"Cece's a strong little girl. I gotta give it to her." Laura says with a small smile. Selena looked like her mother so much it almost hurt. But nobody was fooled. Under the mask of calm, Selena was empty. Derek just kept his eyes on his sister, never moving from her. It was then that Derek swore to kill anyone who hurt his baby sister.

**Here are some questions for you guys. Whoever reviews gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Yep, that's right, I'm giving incentive to you guys.**

**1. Did you guys like the whole mass flashback.**

**2. Favorite part**

**3. I was experimenting with the whole 3rd person POV, did you guys like how I did that?**

**4. Should I do more of these mass flashback. If so, what would you guys like to read?**


End file.
